Coincidence or Faith
by Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: What would happen if the Rowdyruff boys Z was coming into the Powerpuff girls Z's school. Best part they don't even each other are the Rowdyruff boys Z and the Powerpuff girls Z, YET! Rated T for language... Don't bother reading it, it's discontinue. There will be a new one in the future.
1. The start

**Hi, it's me again! Okay! I know this isn't a Teen Titan fan fiction, but I do love the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys (original or Z {I still can't decide!}). **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything! Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z ****belongs**** to ****Toei Animation****; with Yoshiya Ayugai and Mark Buhaj of Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata producing, Megumu Ishiguro supervising, ****Hiroyuki Kakudō**** directing, Yoshio Urasawa story composing and Miho Shimogasa does character design.**

* * *

><p><span>Coincidence or Faith<span>

_At Mojo's lair:_

"What is that, monkey?" a stubborn red head said with a backwards hat. Brick was referring to a bottle that Mojo was holding in his hand.

"Do not call me that, Mojo! And this is a new potion I have been working on, since you were all born. Each of you needs to drink." said Mojo.

"A new potion? Well if it's made by you then….no way am I gonna drink that!" said Butch.

"I agree! There could be poison in it for all we know" agreed Brick.

"Well, mama, what happens if we drink?" kindly asked Boomer. Boomer was the only one who would call Mojo "mama", Brick would call him "monkey", and Butch would either call him "monkey or Mojo".

"Well, it should increase your strength and power about 120% and have the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo. This will surely help you defeat those stupid girls!" angrily said Mojo. The 3 boys all huddle up and discuss about whether they should drink it or not. After a short discussion, they all face back to Mojo.

"What's the catch, monkey? Or side effects?" mouthed Brick.

"No catch, No side effects. And the best thing of all, it'll make you, boys, be immune to cooties." singed Mojo. With that, all 3 boys took the bottle out of Mojo's hand and drank from it one at a time. Mojo, who was watching, had a satisfied grin. Then POOF! A puff of smoke covered the whole abandoned house. When the smoke clear up, there was same 3 boys in their same spot, but something was different about them. They all look at themselves and each other. Nothing has change.

Brick spoke up "Hey what's the big idea, monkey, we don't feel any different."

"Well actually, Brick, you-"

"Whoo! Hey look guys, I'm swinging on the pipe I could never reach, but now I can! Weeeeee!" happily shouted Boomer.

"Ah! No, no, no, Boomer! Get off that pipe!" yelled Mojo. As Mojo was trying to get Boomer to let go of the pipe and Brick laughing at the whole scene, Butch was in the background, quietly thinking about this situation. _'Hmmm...how could it be possible that Boomer could reach that pipe? No matter how hard he tried, he could never reach that pipe cause we were all too short. And even if we all have the same powers as those girls, they fly from their shoes and Boomer too stupid to be the 1st to use his powers. But after we drank that potion, he's all- that's it!'_

"Hey, Mojo!" said Butch. They all turned to face Butch, who still has his poker face on.

"Yes...?"

"Did something else happen to us, in order to increase our strength, power, have the same powers as those Girls and immunity to cooties?" calmly said Butch. _'Darn! He's too quick!' _thought Mojo.

"Well...there is one thing." They all stared at him. "You see, in order for all of you to become harder, better, faster, stronger **(like the song without Kanye West**) and according to research, boys can only be like that when they hit puberty. So..."

"So you made us older than we are?" Brick finished Mojo's sentence. Mojo nodded. "How old are we now, monkey?"

"Well...according to the newspapers, the Powerpuff Girls are at least 13 years old, so that's how Mojo made you guys, ~13 years old~." cheerfully said Mojo. This made the Rowdyruff boys a bit surprise.

"Well, no big deal, right? So we're a little older than we were, it's not gonna change anything, right mama.?" Boomer said while still swinging on the pipe.

"Actually, Boomer, Mojo still have to announce one more thing. Back then, you boys couldn't defeat the Powerpuff Girls because you were all weak, now that you're all stronger, it's time to put that to use."

"What are you talking about, monkey?" harshly said Brick.

"Boys, it's time for all of you to go to school." There it was said and done.

And the boys suddenly jumped upon Mojo.

"Are you trying to kill us?" yelled Brick.

"I heard that schools trapped you and make you bored out of your mind and you can't get out! Don't send us, mama!" cried Boomer.

"How could you! You said 'No catch, No side effects'!" shouted Butch.

"Stop it!" Mojo pushed the boys off of him, "It's already done! Now, I suggest you get ready for tomorrow, so get new clothes, a fake name, and don't get caught! No one must know you 3 are the Rowdyruff boys Z, especially the Powerpuff girls Z. Only focus on the education, not anything else, got it!" Mojo left the room, leaving the Rowdyruff boys Z dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" screamed Momoko. Momoko had just woke up from her slumber. "*gasping* What a nightmare! And why would I dream about the Rowdyruff boys Z? What did that dream mean anyways?" Momoko stared at her clock. "Well, it's Sunday and 8:57 am. Time to hang out with Miyako and Kaoru."<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's see...a new name?" said Brick. Brick was in his own room, wondering about how to come up with a new name. After 30 minutes kneeing on the floor, the Rowdyruff boys Z decided to suck it up and go to school. So each of them went to their own room to come up with names. That's when it came to Brick like he was hit by a pile of...bricks? <strong>[not a very good simile ('<strong>**_'****l|)]. **Also the same time when Boomer barged into Brick's room, all happy.

"Brick, Brick, Brick! Check this out! I came up with my own name without any help from you, guys!" happily shouted Boomer.

"What the- Boomer, get out of my room!" angrily yelled Brick.

"What's with all the yelling?" Butch, who just appeared outside Brick's door, said.

"Butch, have I told you my new name, yet? My name is Mikito." happily said Boomer, "Oh, what's yours, Brick?"

"Hmm...well my name, Masaki. What about you, Butch?" asked Brick.

Butch smirked, "Unlike you guys, the M-brothers, Mine's Kitaru."

"Is everybody ready?" Mojo, who also appeared outside Brick's door, said, " Well then, here are your new clothes, school schedule, and lastly, you'll be known as the Shimizu brothers. Have a good night sleep! You'll be waking up really early!" With that Mojo left, leaving the Rowdyruff boys Z, yet once again, dumbfounded.

*The next day* _With the girls_:

Momoko quickly ran all the way to school, today. She overslept again, because Princess was at it again. '_Boy, why do the villians keep coming back to cause trouble again. They should know, they'll get their butts kick by the Powerpuff girls Z._' thought Momoko. She rushed through the hallways to see Miyako and Kaoru. She had just remember about that dream she had yesterday and forgot to tell Miyako and Kaoru.

"Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan, wait! I have something to tell you!"

"Momoko-chan, have you heard about the 3 new students who have transfered here today?" said Miyako.

"Yeah, that's great Miyako-chan but listen I-wait 3 NEW STUDENTS!" shouted Momoko.

"Yes, Momoko-chan, I heard that they're all boys and they're pretty ~cute~." sang Miyako.

"REALLY! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I **HAVE** TO SEE THEM!" excited shouted Momoko. They kept screaming and squealing so much, it annoyed Kaoru even more.

"My gosh, are we _really _going ga-ga over the new kids who we haven't even see or met. And Miyako, I thought you like Takaaki." replied Kaoru.

"Well, Kaoru-chan, Taka-kun only liked me as a little sister. And soon, I have realize that I like Taka-kun as a older brother too." explained Miyako. **{I wanted to end their relationship!}**

Ugh...whatever, let's go to class." groaned Kaoru. What they didn't notice were the boys, passing by them.

_With the boys_:

"Wow...so this is what a school feel likes!" amazed Boomer.

"Wait 'til we get into the classroom, the boredom will start in there!" exclaimed Brick.

"The girls here are weird. Have you notice girls we pass by, always stare at us will hearts in their eyes?" Butch said.

"Yeah, I've noticed, but I doubt Boomer notice." Brick replied.

"Ssshhh, Brick, you shouldn't use my real name." Boomer whispered, "Call me Mikito or Mikito-kun, as I read in some books."

"You reading a book? The world is falling apart! Haha!" joked Brick.

"That wasn't funny!" shouted Boomer.

"I think 'Mikito' means those comic books, mangas." explained Butch.

"Yeah!"

"That explains it! He wouldn't read real books."

"Lets go to class, 'Mikito, Masaki'! It seems that we have Ms. Keen's class."

_In Ms. Keen's class_:

"Hello class! I'm very happy to announce the new students we have! Everyone meet Masaki, Mikito, and Kitaru Shimizu. They're all brothers!" Then all the girls except Miyako and Kaoru screamed with joy and excitement. 'Yummy, 3 new hotties in the class!' though Himeko **{A.K.A. Princess}**. But Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru didn't think the same thing after looking at the boys. 'Where have I seen them before?' (Momoko) 'Why do they look so familiar?' (Miyako) 'Ok, have I met them before?' (Kaoru). Apparently, the boys thought the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I've finished! This story practically<strong> **tired** **me out! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. The surprise!

**Sorry for the delay! I had been busy with this 'group project'. But another girl and I are doing all the work and the boys are doing NOTHING! They are ****not**** getting their names on our project. I ought a kick the *BEEP* out of them. So ****anyway ****I don't own anything! Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z belongs to Toei Animation; with Yoshiya Ayugai and Mark Buhaj of Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata producing, Megumu Ishiguro supervising, Hiroyuki Kakudō directing, Yoshio Urasawa story composing and Miho Shimogasa does character design.**

* * *

><p><span>The surprise! <span>

'That's strange, I've seen those girls before, but where?' (Brick) 'Why do I have a funny feeling about those girls in the back?' (Boomer) 'I don't know why, but I feel weird about those girls.' (Butch). All 6 of them felt like they have been staring right at each other for a long time, but it were only 30 seconds. Ms. Keen's voice snapped all of their thoughts.

"Ne, Ne, how about, Masaki, you sit next to Momoko on her right side, Mikito, you sit next to Miyako on her left side, and Kitaru, you sit in front of Kaoru." Ms. Keen implied. The boys nodded and took their seats. About 30 minutes, the whole class time was over and the boys were (thankfully) relieved that it was over. They didn't think that they were going to survive all the 'boredom'.

_With the girls_

It was lunch time! And the girls were walking outside to the left side of the school to eat their lunch this time. They were hoping no villains were causing any trouble today. Momoko was especially happy today because she has gyoza (dumplings) with rice and soy sauce, Miyako has somen, and Kaoru has oden. When Momoko took one bite, she immediately remember what she was supposed to say to Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hey, I just remember what I was suppose to tell you!" acknowledged Momoko.

"What is it, Momoko-chan?" asked Miyako.

"Last night, I had a dream that I was in Mojo's lair. There was the Rowdyruff boys and Mojo too. They were all talking, but it was so faint and I couldn't hear that well. All I saw only them, talking, then the Rowdyruff boys drank something and then a puff of smoke, but nothing change. After that, all I hear was them talking about school and I woke up, screaming, because I can't believe that I had a dream of the Rowdyruff boys. Can you believe that?" she explained. Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other, then at Momoko with surprise/worried looks on their faces.

"What?" asked Momoko.

"Momoko-chan, I had that same dream too last night. Except all I heard was 13 years old." said Miyako.

"Eh, you 2 had that same dream too? I had that last night, but all I heard was something about defeating and having the same powers." Kaoru said. While the girls were trying to figure out this mystery, their belts started to blink on and off. '_Trouble_' thought the girls. **{Ok, maybe that 'trouble' thing was from the Teen Titans, sorry!} **They went back inside to find Ms. Keen in her classroom, grading papers.

"Ms. Keen!" the girls exploded, "I have a sore throat!" (Momoko) "I have a headache!" (Miyako) "I have an upset stomach!" (Kaoru)

"Ah, you poor things! Go to the nurse's office!" Ms. Keen pleaded.

"Hai!" they said as they ran to the top of the roof. From there, they transform. "Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles! Powered Buttercup!" When they finish, each one checked her compacts and they all saw…

_With the boys _

It was lunch time! And the boys went outside to the right side of the school.

"AHH! I thought we never make out of there! Man, I never been that bored before." Brick whined.

"I know! During the time, Boomer here fell asleep about 3 minutes after the teacher started talking." Butch said while looking at the sleeping Boomer, leaning against the wall.

"I know how to wake him up." Brick slap Boomer upside the head.

"Owww! Why did you do that? That hurts so much!" wailed Boomer.

"Calm down, you baby!" Brick snapped back. Soon, all three of their stomachs started grumbling.

"Aw, dude, we haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Brick groaned.

"Yeah, man, I'm starving!" Boomer said too.

"Yo, me too." Butch said, lastly, "But we can't go back to the lunchroom, it's full and the line's too long." All 3 boys started to become depressed. That's when Brick thought of an idea. **{Which is never good! -_-****'****l|}**

"Hey, why don't we ditch this place and go get some grub?" Brick suggested.

"Can we also get some candies?" Boomer asked.

"Sure _you_ can, but don't we feel like it." Butch declared, which made Boomer shrugged. **{They're growing up! T_T}** "But we still need an excuse to leave or else the monkey will freak out." They quickly ran back inside, to the classroom, and found Ms. Keen, _about_ to grade papers.

"Ms. Keen!" all the boys shouted, "I'm having an allergic reaction by a bee!" (Brick) "I have an itchy rash on my side!" (Boomer) "I feel like throwing up!" (Butch)

"Ah, already sick on the first day? Go to the nurse's offices!" Ms. Keen shrieked. "Hai!" That's when they ran out of the school (and change clothes) and found the nearest restaurant.

_Back to the girls_

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" hissed the girls. They saw them terrorizing the citizens eating at the restaurant, grabbing food and shove it in their mouths, and just making a big mess by throwing some of the food around the restaurant.

"That's horrible!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"And even during lunch time too!" Blossom shouted.

"Well, we gotta stop them!" Buttercup continued. So, the girls went flying in the air. They then spotted the Rowdyruff boys coming out of the restaurant.

"Mmm, that was a good lunch! How 'bout you, boys?" Brick declared and Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, are you ready for dessert?" A voice shouted from up above. The boys turn to see the Powerpuff girls flying above them. "Now, are you going to stop bothering the citizens and become like one." Blossom said.

Brick smirked, "Sure, babe." Which made Blossom was angry. "After we show you something, but first, at this view, we can see up your skirts!" That's when each Powerpuff girls' faces slowly turned into crimson red. They pulled down skirts for no one to see. When the boys knew they already humiliated the girls, they ran away, because…3…2…1…!

"YOU PERVERTED PIGS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Buttercup explored. And she chased them with super speed and swinging her hammer.

"Buttercup! Hey, wait up!" as Blossom and Bubbles tried to catch up. The Rowdyruff boys are still running when all three of them went their separate ways. Buttercup finally reached where they left off and realize: _'When did they run so fast?' _That's Blossom and Bubbles finally catch up to Buttercup and wonder the same thing.

"Hey, Buttercup! Where did they all go?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. Did they split up before I got here?" Buttercup wondered too.

"You sure got that right!" a voice yelled from up above. The girls looked up to see their worst fear coming true. The girls saw the Rowdyruff boys flying above their heads, grinning.

"Man, this is like the third time we're flying." **{See episodes 42 and 51}** Boomer smiled, "Just like when Him gave us those black particles and that time we stole the girls'-"

"Don't' remind us!" barked Brick.

"I'm pretty sure we _all_ would like to forget that day, Boomer." Butch insisted. They _all_ agreed that day was one of the most embarrassing time of _all_ of their lives. But, thanks to Boomer, the girls remember the other time with Him's black particles. They looked at each other to know what to do again, while the boys were still on the other topic.

"Hey, boys!" The Rowdyruff boys looked down on the Powerpuff girls, "We still (Buttercup) know about (Bubbles) your weakness (Blossom)." That's when each Powerpuff girl blew a kiss to their counterpart. They surely thought it would work like last time, but suddenly, they expected shrieks, crying, and an explosive puff of smoke, but nothing. All they saw were the Rowdyruff boys, still flying up in the sky with bored looks on their face. _'Impossible!'_ they thought. So, they tried harder and harder, but the same results happen, nothing prevailed. The girls became (even more) nervous now that the 'cootie' kisses have no affects on them.

"Surprise? Us too, but now as much as you, girls." teased Brick.

"Things have changed, we've changed. And now we're harder, better, faster, and stronger." continued Butch. The girls thought _'How?'_

"All thanks to that potion Mama gave to us!" Boomer blurted out. "BOOMER!" Brick and Butch yelled out. It all made sense now about the dream, the 13 years old, and the defeating and having the same power, except for the school part.

"Whatever, it still doesn't change the part about us kicking your butts! Spitball Straw!" Brick challenged. As he shoot his spitball, his speed were a lot better and almost got caught in Blossom's hair. "Earwax Q-Tip!" Boomer's throws were really fast that Bubbles barely dodged them. "Stinky Sock Boomerang!" Butch's sock was twice as stinker than the last time Buttercup took a whiff of that. "AHHHHHH!" the girls screamed in horror as the boys laughed at them.

"And the final part...!" the boys condescended. They flew towards the girls and** {yes} **flip their skirts, but this time they're in the air where people can see what they're doing. Each of the girls' faces were blushing like blood was going to come out of their noses. The Rowdyruff boys laughed in amusement at the Powerpuff girls' embarrassment. They didn't see the Powerpuff girls' faces later turn red because of angry.

"You boys (Blossom) are going (Bubbles) to pay (Buttercup)!" the girls fumed. They finally took out their weapons. "Don't forget, we also have gotten stronger too." "Clotted Scone Shoot!" "Bubble Champagne!" "Swing Sonic!" They almost hit the boys if they didn't dodged just in time. Now the Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpuff girls stood in front of each other; the showdown begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, forgive me, since I only watched the episodes with the Rowdyruff boys! I almost finish with school, so I can finally spent more time with my stories! Wish me luck! R&amp;R please! <strong>


	3. Getting closer

**Hello, people who were kindly waiting for ch.3! I'm very happy it's really liked by so many people! I'm sorry I took so long, I'm a very lazy person. Hope you enjoyed! WARNING: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read the message at the bottom when you're finish reading.**

* * *

><p><span>Getting closer<span>

The showdown begins between the rivalry of the Rowdyruff boys Z and the Powerpuff girls Z. It is all or nothing. This time, it is fair; they will all fight until the bitter end. Like ages ago, they will continue between the battle of the sexes; man and woman. The Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpuff girls were ready as they all waited for each other to make the first move. But with the impatience of Brick, the fight had to start now.

"Alright, enough with this waiting crap! Let's start!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Blossom agreed. Just when each of them was about to fire their weapons, the bell rang at their school **{Sorry, I'm not good with fights}**. _'The school bell! We're going to be late!'_ All of them thought. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do or waiting for a miracle.

Buttercup spoked first,"Well as much as we would love to kick your butts, something came up and we gotta go."

"Yeah, us too." Butch implied. They all slowly started to back up away from each other. They stop doing this when they were sure the other guys didn't see them anymore. Each of them flew in opposite sides of the direction to the school. The Powerpuff girls made it to the roof and transform back into their normal clothes and so did the Rowdyruffs boys **{except in a different place}**. They all hurry down to Ms. Keen's classroom, but they both reached to the classroom at the same time. They stood there, facing each other.

"Where have you been, the bell rang and you should already be in there?" Momoko asked.

"You should be talking! Shouldn't we ask the same thing?" Masaki quipped.

"Maybe if we told you guys, where we were then maybe you could tell us." Miyako suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Mikito agreed. The rest of them disagree with the whole idea, but it has been said and done. _'Well, at least, we could them we were at the nurse's office.'_ they thought and decide to tell the others.

"We were at the nurse's office."

That was extremely awkward. Surely, they didn't expected the other one would say the same thing. They all became worried, because they knew they didn't went to the nurse's office but the other probably did and did not see the other one. They thought they were completely toast, but in real life, they're not. Three minutes has passed and neither of them has spoken a word. When they were sure that they wasting time already, all of them just open the door. But they wish they hadn't. They all show up, seeing Ms. Keen and the nurse.

Clean Up Duty: Masaki, Mikito, Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, Kitaru.

_After School_ / _With the girls_:

"This sucks, that we got busted!" groaned Kaoru. Kaoru was talking about how when all of them appear through the door, they saw Ms. Keen and the nurse with disappointing looks on their faces. Apparently, Ms. Keen was taking roll call to make sure everyone was here after lunch, but saw that Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Masaki, Mikito, and Kitaru was absent and went to the nurse's office to see how they were doing. When she arrived to the nurse's office and asked how were her students, the nurse told her that nobody was in her office during lunch. Angry and feeling duped, Ms. Keen told the nurse to come with her back to her classroom. That is how, instead of detention, all six of them have to clean the entire classroom A.K.A clean up duty.

"I know! It was those stupid new kids who got us in trouble! It's their faults! Now we need to get a parent signtsure for our clean up duty slip!" cursed Momoko.

"I'm actually surprise, Momo-chan. Usually, you would be head over heels in love for new boys." Miyako confessed.

"Yeah, but I got this weird feeling about them, didn't you? And I guess I'm just blowing off steam, since we didn't get the chance to fight the Rowdyruff boys." Miyako and Kaoru had to agreed. "And hey, we still need to tell the Professor and Ken about what happen today!" With that, the girls were running to the Lab with some unbelievable and horrible news.

_With the boys_:

"This bites! We got in trouble on the first day!" groaned Kitaru.

"Yeah, dude, Mama's gonna be so mad to sign our clean up duty slip." Mikito pouted.

"Yeah, the monkey's gonna sign 'Mojo' on this paper, get us found out, ruin the whole plan and we'll be fine with that." Masaki said sarcastically.

"Oh, then nevermine, but we could always forge his signature." Mikito suggested. That gave Masaki an idea **{again, never good!}** to write down Saru Shimizu on all three slip. **{Saru=monkey}**

"That should do it! Now let's go home and remind the monkey to get us some food for school tomorrow." After that, the boys head home to have some fun.

_Back with the girls_:

"We know, girls." the professor said.

"WHAT!" the girls yelled in surprise.

"Have you, girls, forgotten that we were watching the whole time?" Ken explained. Funny thing is that the girls have really forgotten about that.

"But, we have no clue how Mojo could have created such a potion to improved the Rowdyruff boys. We'll need time to figure out." explained the professor.

"So, now what, professor?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm...not sure, but don't worry, girls, Ken and I will get to the botttom of this." With that final goodbye, the girls went straight to home.

The Next Day/_After school_:

"Goodbye, everyone! Have a good day!" Ms. Keen happily said to her students. "Oh, except for Masaki, Mikito, Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, and Kitaru. Remember, yesterday when you all ditch school during lunch. After you're done cleaning, please place all your clean up slip on my desk." After that, Ms. Keen left them alone with cleaning supplies.

"Okay, guys, there's only six of us and one classroom. If we all work together and clean this whole classroom, we can be done and get out of here! Whose with me?" Momoko shouted. All six hands, holding cleaning utensils, raise up in agreement. Kitaru and Kaoru were scrubbing the floors, Masaki and Momoko were dusting around the room, and Mikito and Miyako were wiping the windows. But with all this work and no talking, the boys thought to start a conversation with their partner in cleaning.

"Hello, I'm Mikito, I haven't gotten the chance to know your name?"

"Really, but we sit next to each other and the teacher mentions my name a lot, Shimizu-kun." Miyako explained, "But it's Gotokuji, Miyako."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice. But, hey, you called me 'Shimizu-kun', Gotokuji-senpai" Mikito declared, "But I prefer if you call me Mikito."

"Oh, ok. Then I prefer if you just call me Miyako. And I feel that you shouldn't call me 'senpai', we're in the same class, Mikito-kun." Miyako corrected Mikito.

"Yeah, but I'm still new to the school, so everyone here (beside my brothers) are all my senpais, Miyako-senpai." And Mikito return to wiping the windows. Miyako decided to ignore his explanation and continue wiping the windows with him. Mikito had notice that Miyako have been cleaning the same window for 17 minutes.

"Miyako-senpai, why are cleaning the same window?" Mikito asked. **{see episode 34}**

"Well, I wanna make it perfect-" "You don't need to make everything perfect, nothing's perfect, it just fine the way it is." Mikito comforted Miyako. At that moment, Miyako was really happy that she talked to Mikito.

* * *

><p>"Hey, the name's Masaki and what's yours?"<p>

"If you want, my name is Akatsutsumi, Momoko."

"Ah, cool..." After a long awkward silence, Momoko tried to think of a subject they could talk about.

"Hey, it must be really hard for your parents to take care all 3 of you." Momoko blurted out, hoping it didn't sound to offended.

"Naw, our 'mama' works way too much and don't have time for us. We don't have a dad until she finds a mate." Masaki hinted half the truth.

"Well, maybe your mom works too much for you, guys. You don't really believe your mom doesn't love you. A single mom needs to work hard to provide her family with love, shelter, and food. It's women these days are strong, hard-working, and independent that are every girl's heros!" Momoko babbled on.

**{This is Masaki's face (-_-)'l|}** "Yeah,ok... um...that's...good to know. Thanks anyway for the talk, oh, and you're really inspirational, Akatsutsumi!" Masaki mentioned. Momoko smiled at that time and thought _'Inspirational, huh?...Akatsutsumi?'_

* * *

><p>"Hi, it's Kitaru and your name is...?"<p>

_'Weird, he said that all of the sudden' _"Um...Matsubara, Kaoru."

"Hm, I can't tell if...you're a girl or a boy." Kitaru wondered.

"And this is important beca-" " Even your name can be use for both genders." Kitaru went on

"Then, don't judge a book by it's cover. By the way, I'm a girl. Now, _I'll_ ask _you_ a question: Are you and your bothers really...related? You don't look the same." Kaoru questioned.

"Haha, yes we are. We were even born at the same time." Kitaru chuckled.

"So, you guys, are triplets? Wow, your mom needs a hobby. " Kaoru joked.

"Hahaha, you should see my mama when she gets out of the house. She only does one thing and that's all she lives for **{which is destroy the Powerpuff girls Z}**." Kitaru and Kaoru kept laughing at their conversation. "You know, you're really cool for a girl who dresses like a boy, Matsubara-chan." Kaoru thought, _'Thanks for boy who has a ponytail.' _

An hour later after finished cleaning

_With the girls_:

"That was a lot of hard work! I could use some sweets right now."

"I could use some shopping right now."

"I could use the time to go to the skate park." So, they all agreed that Momoko went to the candy store, Miyako went to the clothing store, and Kaoru went to the skate park.

_With the boys_:

"That was so _boring_. I didn't know we could it for an hour" Masaki lied.

"I didn't think it was that boring." Mikito said, being honest "What did you think, Kitaru?" But, Kitaru wasn't listening since his eyes were wondering and stop after seeing Kaoru at the skate park.

"What? Oh, I realize that I got something else to do, see ya!" And off went Kitaru, running towards the skate park.

"That was weird, right Mi-" Masaki stopped as he saw that Mikito was running to a clothing store. So, that's leaves Masaki all alone until he was pasting through the candy store. So, long story short: the boys went their separate ways and saw the girls. They about to come over to say 'hi'. (Please look at the bottom message!)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, over here! Don't click that back bottom! I have an announcement to make for chapter 4. I need you to comment on:<strong>

**Who do you think should be a couple 1st? 2nd? 3rd? (Please answer in letter form. ex: B,A,C)**

**A-Masaki & Momoko**

**B-Mikito & Miyako**

**C-Kitaru & Kaoru**

**Thank you! And please review.**


	4. Fancy meeting you here!

**READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! ****READ! The results are in! **_**In 3****rd**** place are Kitaru and Kaoru. In 2****nd**** place are Masaki and Momoko. And finally the winners are Mikito and Miyako! **_**Congratulations to the people who voted. And, **unfortunately, I started school again! Yup, in the summer, sucks! So posting stories is going to be a lot slower because of HOMEWORK! **Hope you enjoy and wait!**

* * *

><p><span>Fancy meeting you here! <span>

"Miyako-senpai, hey it's me!" Mikito shouted happily.

"Oh, hello Mikito-kun, but you don't need to call me 'senpai' when we're outside of school."

"Okay, so what do I call you then?" Mikito asked.

"-Chan. It's either Miyako-chan or Miya-chan" Miyako implied.

"Alright, Miyako-_chan_, what are you doing here?" Mikito doesn't realize that he's in a _girl's_ clothing store.

"Umm...shopping for new clothes. Well, actually since you're here, can you help?" Mikito nodded, "What do you think about this outfit? I'm not so sure if I should buy it or not." About 2 minutes later, Miyako came out, wearing a blue lace trim top with a bubble and butterfly in the center and a white tiered ruffle skirt.

_'She looks so cute! Wait, why is my heart is beating fast? What's happening to me?' _Mikito thought in his head.

"Mikito-kun?"

"Huh? Oh...um...you look incredibly cute! I think you should buy it." Mikito insisted which made Miyako to blush.

"Ok!" Miyako smiled. After Miyako paid for her new outfit, she and Mikito went outside the store.

"Well, this was fun! I think we should hang out again, just the two of us. What do you say?" Mikito suggested. Miyako had to agreed. Just when they were having a nice conversation,...

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Akatsutsumi!"<p>

"Hm? Oh, hi Shimizu-kun." Momoko decided to taunted him back.

"Oh, so now we're both on last names basic." Masaki joked. _'-Kun?'_

"Yes, we are! What are you doing here?"

"In the mood for something sweet?" Masaki replied with a smirk.

"Was that suppose to be a pick-up line or were you refering to the candy?" Momoko denounced.

"Can both be the option?" Masaki grined.

"N-No...no it cannot!" Momoko stuttered with a blush. Knowing that he had his job of humiliating Momoko, Masaki tried to look all around for something that he would like. "You know you're going to need money to pay for your candy!"

"Aw, you're not paying for me?" Masaki teased.

"You wish! Now, where's my wallet?" Momoko didn't realize that she accidentally left her wallet at home. She was frantically searching through all her pockets and found nothing. "Ahh...?" Masaki couldn't stand seeing how sad this was.

"Here." Masaki pulled out his_ own_ money. Momoko was really surprise on how Masaki was being nice and bold for paying for her. Without saying a word, Momoko tuged on Masaki's sleave, leading him outside.

"Why did you pay for me when I wouldn't pay for you? And where did you get that money, anyway?" Momoko asked timidly.

"Isn't the guy suppose to pay for the girl? **{That's so cliche!} **And I don't know why, but I couldn't stand with you having some troubles. And where do I get _my_ stuff is _my_ business!" Turns out: When the Rowdyruff boys were at the restaurant, Brick found a wallet on the ground and took the money.

"Thanks, anyway..." Momoko mumbled. After a long awkward silence,...

* * *

><p>"Yo, Matsubara-chan!"<p>

"Huh? Oh, it's you..." Kaoru didn't except to see him here.

"I have a name, you know." Kitaru called out. Though, Kaoru didn't hear him after doing a G-turn, a butter flip, and a handstand. Kaoru returned to Kitaru, with a smirk on her face.

"Nice moves, but I could have done it better." Kitaru challenged Kaoru.

"I like to see try!" Kaoru demanded. Kitaru walked over to a stand and borrowed a skateboard. He returned to the ramp where Kaoru did her tricks and _actually did_ the finger flip, the impossible **{it's a trick!}**, and the 360 kick flip. The look on Kaoru's face was priceless to Kitaru. Her jaw literally hit the ground.

"How did you do that? I can't even do those advanced tricks!" Kaoru yelled out.

"You either got it or you don't." Kitaru taunted, **{Or in his case, a potion}**"Any other sport I can beat you in?"

"Grr...there is no way you can beat in soccer and wrestling!" Kaoru yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm...wrestling a girl: that's gonna be awkward for me. Soccer: why not? Tomorrow. After school?" Kitaru challenged.

"Deal!" _'And I'm gonna win!'. _After that...

* * *

><p>The girls' belts started blinking. There's something going on in the city, but they had to make an excuse to get out of their conversation with the boys.<p>

"Excuse me, Mikito-kun, I forgot I left something running in my house!"

"Masaki, I gonna go somewhere else!"

"Listen, uh...Shimizu, I need go to some place better, later!"

When they left the boys, they ran into each other and found a place they can transform. "Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles! Powered Buttercup! Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Now, let's see whose causing trouble again..." It showed Mojo terrorizing and robbing a grocery store.

"Again with that monkey trying to steal food."

"Let's just hurry and go home. We still have school tomorrow."

_At the grocery store_

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help, wild monkey on the loose!" "Someone call the police or the zoo!" the citizens kept screaming as all of them left the store.

"Hey, Mojo is here to get food too!"

"And hopefully is finishing his shopping!" Mojo turned around to see the Powerpuff Girls Z!

"Powerpuff Girls Z, I don't have time to fight with you, I need to get food because of the Rowdyru-"

"That's also another thing we were going to ask you about." Bubbles interrupted.

"Ok, Mojo, how did you get the Rowdyruff boys to be stronger than they were?" Blossom got to the point.

"That, Powerpuff girls, is a secret you're never gonna get me to squeal!"

3 minutes later

"OK, OK, OK! I'll tell you!" Mojo surrendered as he was being tied by the nearest rope the Powerpuff girls could find.

"You see, Mojo was cleaning his hideout, because the Rowdyruff boys recked it again, until Mojo stumble upon something famliar. It was the machine that exploded when it created the Rowdyruff boys. I was about to dump that trash in the garbage, when I notice some strange purple goop on some parts of the machine. It was some leftovers of the chemical Z. After that, I was able to make a potion to improved the Rowdyruff boys with some help."

"What help?" Buttercup asked.

"That is none of your business." The girls turned to see the Rowdyruff boys.

"Not you, guys, again!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Hey, it isn't too great seeing you either, Buttercup!" Butch mentioned. Butch is like one string away from pulling Buttercup's last nerve. Buttercup is already about to strike her hammer in Butch's-

"Powerpuff girls, don't fight them this time! We're examining them right now!" Ken yelled.

Back at the lab

"Professor, what is this?" Ken asked so confusingly.

"I don't know, Ken. I never seen anything like this." Professor Utonium admitted.

"Wah, what kind of monsters are these? They are so different!" Peach acknowledged.

"Hmm...let's see if this continues for the next few weeks. If it does then...it will change life as we know it." Professor Utonium (regretfully) announced. _'Professor?'_ Peach and Ken worriedly thought.

Back with the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys 

The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys were so focusing on each other that they didn't notice that Mojo was secretly crawling away to his hideout.

"So...are we gonna fight, Brick, or stand all day? 'Cause we need to do some home-" Boomer stopped talking when Brick covered his mouth with one of Butch's sock. _'Idiot!' _

"Home what?" Bubbles asked.

"Home...wrecking? Wait, this is none of your business!" Brick now realized that.

"Pss, Brick, we don't have time for this. Boomer's right, we have homework piling up at home." Butch whispered. "Fine!" Brich whispered back.

"Oh, look at the time! This is getting boring and we have something better to do...until next _Powderpuff girls_!" Brick teased. Then, the Rowdyruff boys disappeared into the sunset or so it seems?

"Again, they got away!" Buttercup shrieked with angry.

"Doesn't matter, Buttercup, beside we'll get 'em next time! And also, ...WE HAVE HOMWORK TO DO!" Blossom panicked. Bubbles and Buttercup realize that and panicked as well. The girls quickly flew back home for some late-night homework time.

The Next Day

Masaki, Momoko, Mikito, Miyako, Kitaru, and Kaoru were so tried in class, because they all stayed up all night, finishing their homework. They barely can keep their eyes open or got to class in time. Until one announcement, made, woke them up completely.

"Boys and girls, as you may have notice in the hallways. There will be an upcoming prom, here at school."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Finally! SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT 'CAUSE I RUSHED IT TOO MUCH! Lots of you people are probably wondering "What was Mojo's help? or what did Professor and Ken and Peach saw?" Answers will come soon, so be prepared! <strong>


	5. Miyako,will you go to the dance with me?

**Hey, here is chapter 5! The last chapter had a typo; it was suppose to say "dance". It was very late when I publish it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Miyako-chan, will you go to the dance with me?<span>

Back at Mojo's Hideout

Mojo rushed into his abandon house to make a quick phone call.

_Flashback_

"_Is it done yet, monkey?" a mysterious voice said. _

_"Yes, it's now done!" Mojo said, as he handed the potion to the mysterious person. _

"_Great, now, give this to the boys, immediately! The faster the boys get this, the faster the Powerpuff girls can be defeated! If anything goes wrong, give me a call on this phone. Don't waste your privileges!" the voice commanded. _

_End of Flashback _

"Hello…"

"Hi, it's Mojo! Um…we have a problem, you see, Mojo accidentally told the Powerpuff girls everything…"

"What!"

"Wait, not everything…I didn't tell them about who you are."

"But you tell them I got involved in this plan, you stupid monkey! Do I need to bring out the _secret weapon_?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NO! Mojo will handle this, just please, do NOT bring the secret weapon. I don't think my boys can handle that."

"Fine! You just better handle this! If not, then you know what _will_ happen!" *CLICK*

'_What has Mojo done?'_

_Back at School _

'_This is so stupid' _Kaoru thought. After Ms. Keen announce that there was going to be a prom soon, Kaoru check out one of the poster in the hallway when class was over. '_Though doesn't look like a prom to me, looks more like a dance instead of a prom.'_ That's when Kaoru's eyes shifted to the left and saw Kitaru, looking at another poster about the dance. _'Hmm…wonder who the Shimizu triplets are gonna take?'_ Just then Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when Himeko ripped the poster off the wall.

"Well, well, well, Kaoru are thinking about taking anyone to the dance." Himeko taunted with a smirk. _'You better watch it, Himeko, before I stuff that poster right up your-'_

"Kaoru-chan! There you are! You were supposed to meet me and Miyako-chan outside…" Momoko dragged Kaoru outside and away from Himeko. Himeko then walked away, crumpling the poster and throwing it away. Kitaru saw the whole thing and he becomes suspicious, so he went off to report this to his brothers. Little known fact: the Rowdyruff boys have met Princess before when they saw the Powerpuff girls battling her one time. Later on, the boys have met Princess again. It started with "Hi!" and ended with "rat-face".

Outside

"EH?" Momoko and Kaoru acted surprise. They were shocked and surprised on what Miyako had announced.

"That's right, I'm thinking on asking Mikito Shimizu-kun to the dance?" Miyako blushed at what she just said. Momoko and Kaoru didn't know to say because this was the first they heard Miyako mentioning Mikito.

"Say, Miyako, since when did you like one of the Shimizu brothers?" Kaoru asked, "Is it that blond one, or the one with red hair?"

Before Miyako could answer, Momoko interrupted her, "No! The red hair guy is Masaki! Is it the blond boy or the raven hair boy?"

"It's not the raven hair one, his name is Kitaru. So, it must be the blond one, right Miyako-" Kaoru was cut off when she and Momoko looked at Miyako's confuse face.

"Wait a minute...how did both of you know the other 2 Shimizu brothers?" Miyako realized what they said earlier.

"W-W-W-What do you mean, Miya-chan?" Momoko became extremely nervous, while Kaoru didn't care.

"Well, Momoko-chan, you knew the red hair guy is Masaki-kun and Kaoru-chan knew the raven hair one is Kitaru-kun." Miyako explained.

Kaoru spoke first, "Does it really matter? I mean, who cares? All that matter is that Miyako is asking Mikito to the dance." They all agreed and try to come up with a way to make that happen. Though, Miyako is still wondering about Kaoru and Momoko.

_With the boys_

"Wait...what did you say?" Masaki asked Kitaru.

"Yeah, I saw it with my _own_ eyes." Kitaru exaggerated to his brothers.

"So, that 'rat-face' girl is here at our school and is in our same classroom too?" Mikito, again, was off-based. And Masaki smacked him again.

"No, you idiot! That rat-face threw away one of those stupid dance poster. It's weird, because dances sound like her kind of thing."

"In fact, I even saw on one of those dance posters that _she _came up with the whole idea." Kitaru pointed out. Things were becoming suspicious and somehow, why did it revolve around the boys? _'I guess, this is a bad time for me to tell them that I'm thinking about asking Miyako-chan to the dance?' _Mikito thought.

After school/_with the girls_

Later on in the girls' conversation, Miyako and Momoko realized that if there's a dance coming up, then it's time to shop for their dresses! But, of course, Kaoru was disgusted by the idea of her in a dress, so she refused to go shopping for a stupid dance. Miyako and Momoko wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. In the end, they had to drag Kaoru to the mall.

"How about this one?"

"Nah, what about this one?"

"No thanks. Oh, Kaoru, what dress are you gonna buy?"

"None! This is a waste of time! I don't think I even wanna go to this stupid, girly dance." Now, Miyako obviously felt bad for dragging Kaoru in the first place, while Momoko was ignoring what Kaoru just said and kept on searching for dresses for all 3 of them. That's when Momoko found _the_ perfect dresses that were totally them (even one that was not so girly for Kaoru). When she was just about to tell Miyako and Kaoru, the store manager appeared right in front of Momoko.

"I'm sorry, girls, but the store is going too close early, because someone has already rented the place for a private shopping. You have 5 minutes."

"Ok, c'mon girls, I already have our dresses!" Momoko showed one dress for Miyako and one for Kaoru.

"Wow, Momoko, it's perfect!" Miyako was so excited for the dance now. "Kaoru?"

"Can we just buy the stupid dresses and get out of here!"_ 'I'm getting uncomfortable here and...my challenge with that...Kitaru!'_ Kaoru forgot about the soccer match she was suppose to play. If she doesn't get to her game right away, **{her thoughts} **Kitaru would win by default. "I gotta go now! See ya in class!" When Kaoru left, Momoko and Miyako decided to pay for Kaoru's dress too. When they were almost at the exit, they saw Himeko coming towards them with her servants. By that time, Miyako and Momoko knew who rented the store for a private shopping time. They, immediately, ran out the store. It's bad enough that they had to see her in school or when she's 'Princess'.

After the school/_with the boys_

The boys had to stay in school for a little bit longer since Mojo was running late. They walked around the hallways for a while until they stopped and looked outside the window. They saw a boy with a rose, giving it to a girl. _'Looks like he's asking her to the dance...' _The girl happily took the rose and accepting his offer.

"Dude, this dance is so stupid." Masaki scoffed.

"Aww, don't you have someone in mind to ask to the dance?" Kitaru taunted.

"As if-" And that was all Mikito heard before he tuned out his brothers that were walking away from him. _'Giving a girl a gift will make her go to the dance with you?' _He then started thinking about Miyako. He realized what he should do and went outside and stops at a store.

Miyako finally made it home, after escaping out of the mall before Himeko saw them. She was about to go in, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see, Mikito, blushing and holding something in front of her. It was a cute blue bow barrette.

"Mikito-kun?"

"Miyako-chan, will you go to the dance with me?"

"...yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now, I added another mystery. "What was the 'secret weapon' the mysterious person was talking about?" Like I said: wait for the answers! If you want to know when the next chapters will be up: check my profile to see how much I've got done.<strong>


	6. I only care about you, Momoko

**Hooray, chapter 6 is here! I'm so sorry if it takes forever for me to post new chapters. Very late on posting it on Halloween or very early for Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>I only care about you, Momoko.<span>

(Note: Brick and Momoko are talking to Boomer and Miyako back and forth in the dialogue in different places.)

"What! You're an idiot!"

"OMG! You're so lucky! "

"You really asked a girl to the dance?"

"He really asked you to the dance?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe this happen!"

"Do you realize how dumb you are?"

"Do you realize how blessed you are?"

"Worst day ever!"

"Best day ever!"

"Hey, Brick, where is Butch?"

"Where's Kaoru-chan, Momoko-chan?"

"Whose cares? He ditched me, saying he had something to do."

"I still don't know. She hasn't come here either."

Normal POV

After when Miyako said 'yes', Mikito was so excited that he ran all the home to tell Masaki/Brick. **{Yes, he actually left Miyako.}** But upon hearing the news, Brick exploded with rage like a dynamite was lit. "But that's not the issue here! What matters is that _you_ asked this _girl_ to that stupid, crappy dance! Who is this poor girl, anyways?"

"Her name is Miyako-chan and she's not poor...wait, why did you say she was poor?"

"I meant she's so unlucky 'cause she's going to the dance with you. That poor, _poor_ girl.

"HEY!"

"Shut up, now what about the monkey? Remember: Only focus on the education, not anything else, got it!" **{see chapter 1}**

"B-b-b-b-b-but I _maly mike wis wirl_..." Boomer mumbled.

"What did you say? What?"

"I _maly mike wis wirl_!" Boomer is now speaking a little louder and a little angrier.

"Boomer, I can't understand you. What. Are. You. Saying?"

"I REALLY LIKE THIS GIRL!" Boomer yelled like he want the whole world to heard him. Brick was at lost of words. He was completely speechless for the first time and decided to drop the subject..._for now. _The front door opened and Boomer and Brick saw Butch with dirt on his clothes.

"Hey, Butch, where've you been?"

"Down at the park, just played a soccer game."

"Did ya win?"

"...of course!"

* * *

><p>"ally lik tis grl!" Boomer words really echo all over Townsville. Even in Professor Utonium's laboratory.<p>

"What was that?" Momoko wondered about the noise they heard.

"I don't know. Sounds like a boy." Miyako guessed.

"Whatever, anyways looks like Miss Miyako-chan going to the dance! While...I don't have a date." Momoko now realized and became depressed.

"But, Momoko-chan, didn't you ask a lot of boys to the dance?"

"Yeah, but they all said they were going to the dance with someone else." Momoko was crying (anime-style).

"You'll find the right boy, Momoko-chan. You just need to keep searching." Miyako encouraged. That's when the doors opened to reveal Kaoru, cover in dirt with some ice cream on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Kaoru-chan, what happen to you? And where were you?"

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm alright, ok. Just had a soccer match."

"Did you win?"

"...yes." But what Miyako and Momoko didn't notice was that Kaoru was blushing.

* * *

><p>"Say, Brick, I just notice that...there are a lot of stuff right next to you." Boomer finally realized a bunch of cards, flowers, and candies in the corner, right next to Brick.<p>

"Yeah, so?"

"What is this for anyways?" Butch had to ask.

"Oh, this. Well, after _you ditched me_," Butch grumbled, "I forgot to take out my textbook from my locker, so I went and get it. Then when I open it, all this stuff flew out. I didn't want it in my locker, so I took all home." **{please don't ask how!} **

"Oh, that's right! We got our lockers today!" (SCHOOL INFO: students, who are new, get their lockers about 3-4 days later, because we need to pick out all the single lockers left and assigned them to the new students.)

"Yeah, looks like Brick has some admirers. Which one of these girls are you taking to the dance?" Butch teased.

"Shut up. You know what I feel about that dance."

"But, Brick, don't you have someone in mind to at least think about taking to the dance?" Boomr asked.

Brick thought about it in his mind. At first he was about to say "no", but then something popped in his mind. _"Masaki, I gonna go somewhere else!". _He remember that moment, because...she said his name. He quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at his brothers. He opened his mouth and his brothers are really anxious about his answer.

He said "What 'bout you, Boomer? You told me you got a date." **{What a dirty trick}**

Boomer's face was terrified was Butch quickly turn his attention on Boomer, instead of Brick. "You got a date?"

"Ah...um...uh..."

"He also told me he really likes this girl." Brick continued on with his torture.

"Really?"

"Well...I..."

"So, Boomer, who is _she_? Cause, I thought we weren't suppose to fool around like this dance." Butch was really starting to get angry, and Butch is pretty scary when his angry.

"But, why do you keep asking Brick about the dance?" Boomer pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was teasing him, joking around, didn't expect for him to actually have a date or in this case, _you_!" Butch explained angrily. Meanwhile, Brick was just staring at Boomer being yelled at by Butch. Though, Brick's mind was somewhere else.

_The Next Day_/_During Lunch_

"HA HA HA, Powerpuff girls, you can't defeat us!" The GangGreen Gang yelled. The GangGreen Gang were caught spray painting on cars, windows, walls and even people!

The girls' communicators rang off when they were in the middle of eating lunch, again. But before they arrived in the cafeteria, Miyako saw Mikito walking towards to the cafeteria too, but didn't notice her yet, because he was talking to his brothers. Then, Mikito notice Miyako when she yelled out his name. Bad move, because Boomer didn't tell Butch who the girl he asked out, because Mojo burst through the door after that. Now, Kitaru is suspicious about Miyako.

"Can't we ever have a decent lunch hour?" Blossom complained about the worse part of being a superhero.

"I'd stopped asking that question a long time ago." Buttercup replied.

"We'll just finish up here and go back, ok?" Bubbles said.

"Okay, Furi Kintoki Shoot!" "Bubble Popper!" "Graviton Drive!" The GangGreen Gang disappear like all the other villains they ever fought.

"Do you ever think the villains are getting easier to beat?" Blossom asked.

"Except the Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot about that..."

"Yeah, you did. So anyways, why don't we all go back to the Professor's lab and finish our project?" Bubbles cheerfully suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Buttercup agreed.

"Wait, what project?" Blossom began to get worried.

"The project Ms. Keen assigned to us 2 weeks ago. Due this Monday." Bubbles added.

"WHAT? HOW COME I DON'T REMEMBER?" Blossom shouted.

"You were looking at the basketball team with Itou-senpai, outside the window." Buttercup answered.

"Oh, well then I gotta get my books from school and then I'll meet you back at the Professor's lab." Blossom flew to the school, leaving Bubbles and Buttercup to fly in the opposite direction. Blossom landed on the roof and transformed back to Momoko. As Momoko ran all to her locker, she didn't realize that she past Masaki and some other girl. But she did, when she was walking back. Momoko didn't know what to do, but hide behind a group of lockers and listen to what they're saying **{Or what I call: snooping}**.

"Um...I know you just came here, but when I first saw you, I knew that I really_ like_ you." The girl confessed, "Would you please go to the dance with me as my date?" For some reason, Momoko's heart is acting strange. Her heart feels like it's breaking. '_Why?'_ Momoko can't bare to hear Masaki's answer.

"I'm..." _'No, don't say anything!' Momoko thought. _"...sorry, I don't really know you that much and I'm not even going to the dance anyways. Sorry." Masaki's word cut the girl's heart into two and she ran off, crying. But Momoko doesn't really know what to feel now. Should she be relieve that Masaki rejected that girl's feelings or feel bad for that girl? This is confusing Momoko and making her dizzy so much that she accidentally slipped. She shrieked and fell on her stomach.

"Ow...that wasn't very smart." Poor Momoko. But she looked up to see a hand, reaching out to her. It was Masaki.

"Are you okay, Akatsutsumi?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm okay, just fell." Momoko trying to sound cool. She got up without Masaki's help.

"Were you spying on me?" Masaki smirked.

"WHAT? I would never in a million years, Shimizu-kun!" Momoko blushed.

"Aw, you're not calling me Masaki anymore?"

"When did I-"

"Remember: 'Masaki, I gonna go somewhere else!" Masaki taunted her with his impersonation.

"I don't talk like that!" Momoko said with the last word. After a long silence, Momoko was ready to admit it. "You know, I think you really hurt that girl. You should run after that girl and say sorry and take her to the dance."

"Nah, I don't like that girl. What are you doing here?"

"I came here for my textbook, you?"

"What do you think? I came, because I got a love note from that girl that said to come here. Anyways, I like someone else to take to the dance." Momoko was shocked. She felt like crying, because her heart is going to break into pieces.

"I thought you're not going to the dance."

"I'd lied."

"Who is she? What's she like?"

"She's cute, funny, and independent in her own special way." That's it. Momoko's eyes are tearing up. "She's...you."

_'What?' _

"I only care about you, Momoko."

Momoko looked up to see Masaki's face all pink. There's only one thing to say. "Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! Things are really hard for me to keep up with school. Please wait until I have break again to have ch.7. <strong>


	7. Anything for you, Kaoru

**OMG! Finally, ch.7 is up! Thank you, all for waiting due. I have winter break now. So, you probably know who's left to go to the dance. Thanks to 'Sorry I Just Did' for giving me this idea! Check her stories. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Anything for you, Kaoru-chan<span>

"MIYAKO-CHAN, KAORU-CHAN! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPEN!" Momoko announced after she barged in the doors. After Masaki asked Momoko to the dance and she said yes, Momoko exploded into hearts and ran all to the Professor's laboratory in a huury without stopping.

"You got asked out to the dance?" Kaoru nonchalantly guessed the right answer while sipping her soda can.

"Yes, I did!" Momoko eagerly said.

"Congratulation, Momoko-chan, who is it?" Miyako asked.

"Well...surprisingly, it's Masaki Shimizu-kun." Momoko blushed. After a long silence, Momoko heard someone spitting and choking.

"_*cough_* WHAT! _*cough**cough*_ARE YOU SERIOUS? _*cough*_ I thought you hated him!_ *cough*_" Kaoru choked.

"I'm surprise too, Momoko-chan." Miyako said while helping Kaoru, "Since when have you liked him? You always say that you can't stand him."

"Well...since I found that he's really sweet and kind, when I was saw on him and another girl."

"So, you were spying and jealous?" Kaoru claimed.

"I WAS NOT! Maybe..." Momoko muttered the last part," Well at least I got a date!" She bragged. Kaoru scoffed at the last part.

"This is great now that me and Momoko can double date to the dance with 2 of the Shimizu brothers." Miyako exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right! There are 3 Shimizu brothers, then that means..." Momoko and Miyako look at Kaoru very evilly.

"Kaoru-chan, you don't have a date, do you?" Miyako stated.

"No, why did yo- OH NO!" Kaoru realized, "I am NOT going to that dance with the last Shimizu!" Kaoru yelled as she walked to the door.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Momoko wined.

"NO! I will NOT go to some girly dance in some girly dress with some girly boy." Kaoru yelled.

"I don't think he's girly..." Momko stated.

"Have you seen his ponytail?"

"What?" Miyako and Momoko questioned together.

"Nevermind, the point is I am not going to the dance with Kitaru and that's final!"

"But Kaoru-"

"That's final!" _SLAM! _Kaoru was outside with the final word. Miyako and Momoko were sad about Kaoru. Though, one thing came up in their minds. _'Did Kaoru say Kitaru?' _

* * *

><p>"I'M DEAD! I'M SO DEAD NOW!" Butch shouted at the top of his lungs. When Brick came home, he told Boomer and Butch that he got a date.<p>

"Ha! Now, I'm not the only one who likes a girl!" Boomer grinned.

"Shut up, Boomer! You too, Butch, you're so loud." Brick complained.

"Hey! You shut up, you traitor! How could you do this to me? I thought you said the dance was stupid. And when did we all like girls, huh?" Butch wondered.

"Maybe that potion really did had a side effect?" Boomer asked.

"Which brings me to the point: how did the monkey made a potion anyways? I thought he 'invent' stuffs." Brick said, almost figuring out the truth.

"It's true, actually. Even if he did made a potion, it would have backfire and we explode or something." Butch add on.

"Did he had help? *_GASP_* I bet it was that creepy clown dude, uh...Him!" Boomer said.

"No, you idiot! The Powerpuff girls took care of that guy. Good riddance too!" Brick replied.

Oh...then who?" Silence filled the room as the boys were trying to think. Butch looked at his watch **{which he stole from the **restaurant ** in ch.2}**, he was late. He was dress normal, so he was good to go. He got up and head to the door, but stopped when Brick called him.

"Hey, where you going?" Brick shouted.

"Anyway but here..." That was the last thing he said before shutting the door behind him.

"You think, he's still mad at us...?"

Brick shrugged, "He's just blowing off steam, now...have you notice that the monkey hasn't been around much?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>As Butch or should we say Kitaru was walking down the street and headed to the park, he found Kaoru sitting on bench. Just the person he was looking for.<p>

"Yo!" He greeted her.

"You're late!" Kaoru angrily said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Lets go."

"Whatever" She grumbled. _'I can't believe how this all started...'_

_Flashback **{back to ch 5-6}**_

_"Hey, you're late." Kitaru said. He was able to ditch Masaki, so he could go to the park. Kaoru had to run 20 blocks from the mall to park. _

_"Shut up! Now let's get this thing over with!" _

_"Can't wait to lose." He taunted. _

_"You mean can't wait to win! Watch it, pretty boy, you'll be eating dirt when I am finish with you!__" Kaoru was getting really angry with this guy. He already crushed her in skateboarding, she doesn't want to lose in soccer. _

_1 hour later_

_The game is tied. Kaoru_ _was panting_ _and puffing so much. There was a one drop of sweat running down Kaoru's forehead. 'This guy is pretty good, but I will not let him win!' Kaoru thought. Kitaru was same. There they are: facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move, the ball is in the middle of the field. This last goal will determine the winner. _

_Kaoru charged for the ball. She got it, but Kitaru wouldn't let her win. He tried to block her way and also try to get the ball too. Pretty soon, they didn't realize that their faces were so close to each other, because they had their eyes on the ball and their heads down. Once they look up, they stared at each other for while. Kaoru's face was pink and she didn't know why she's just standing there, looking at Kitaru's face. Kitaru didn't know why either, but he really like staring at Kaoru. She quickly snapped out of it and was able to go around Kitaru. He eventually came back to reality when he lost sight of Kaoru's face. He saw that she passed him and quickly extended his leg, so Kaoru tripped on it. But she also pulled on his shirt to try to keep her balance, but he fell down with her. The ball flew into a random store's window. _

_It didn't matter, because they were too focus on the awkward position they're in. Kitaru is on his hands and knees and is on top of Kaoru. Kaoru has been blushing a lot. So is Kitaru's face. 'GAH! Kaoru, get your mind straight.' She thought. _

_"GET OFF OF ME!" Kaoru barked. _

_"Huh? Oh, sorry." He got off her. He also gave her a hand on getting up and she took it. They saw where the ball went and also saw the store's manager, crying steams of water out of his eyes **{anime style}** that his window got smashed. _

_"We better get out of here before he finds out that it was us and call the cops." Kitaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged her out of there. They ran to another part of the park, far away from the scene. They were breathing in and out so hard from running. They were able to find a tree and lean against it. _

_"So, wait. Who won?" Kaoru realized. After what happen today, Kitaru forgot what the score was too. He knew she would not let it go, so he tried to change the subject. _

_"Want some ice cream?" Kitaru said, pointing to the ice cream man near them. Kaoru wanted an answer, but her tummy was hungry. She nodded. Kitaru walked over to the ice cream man and pay for it **{stole from the restaurant too}**. He came back with two ice ream cones and handed one to Kaoru. They just sit there, eating their ice cream, not saying a word until Kitaru talked to her. _

_"You know, today was fun. You're_ _really fun to hang around, Matsubara-chan." Kitaru admitted. She looked at him weirdly, but really didn't mind at all. _

_"Thanks. We are so gonna get in trouble with the police." Kaoru joked._

_"Nah, I escaped from the police a lot of times." Kitaru blurted. _

_"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked. _

_"AH! Uh...nevermind what I said, okay?" He prevaricated. At this point, Kaoru didn't care about anything right now, just let it go. _

_"Do you wanna hang out again? Tomorrow?" Kitaru asked. Kaoru admit that today was fun, so she agreed. After that, they talked to each other for a while and later had to leave. _

_End Flashback _

"So ,where do you wanna go?" Kitaru asked, interrupting the flashback.

"Um...how 'bout-"

"HEY! YOU'RE THOSE KIDS WHO SMASHED MY WINDOW!" the store manager from yesterday shouted.

"-getting out of here!" They ran away from him.

While running away, Kitaru said, "Hey, Kaoru, wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Huh? Oh, um...sure, but don't tell my friends about this. Let's keep this thing a secret. I don't want to hear a 'We told you so.'"

"Me too with my brothers. Anything for you, Kaoru-chan." They continued to run, while smiling and laughing with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Done on ch.7, but on ch.8: I'm going to regret writing, because *(SPOILER ALERT)* has this one character that I really hate in the anime and you probably know this person. BE WARN AND BEWARE! ~R&amp;R <strong>

**P.S. Everyone STOP voting on ch.3! that contest was over already! You know who you are! Sorry if this P.S. is rude, you know, I'm really stress right now. **


	8. What happen?

**OMG! Beware, once you read this: one of the mysterious questions is going to be answer! Hope you guys are surprise! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><span>What happen?<span>

"Yes, it is settle! One of you, boys will be my date!" Himeko declared. It's was a typical morning for the Shimizu brothers to go to school. Everything was fine when they were walking through the hall until Himeko approached to them.

"What are you talking about?" Masaki asked.

"I'm talking about one of you lucky boys will be my date to the dance! So, who will it be? No need to fight over me, okay? I know have sibling rivalry is such a nasty thing." Himeko said, thinking about her sister. She could just image all 3 cute boys would fight over her.

* * *

><p><em>Himeko's mind<em>

_"Himeko-chan is mine!" "No! she'll be my date!" "You two, are way out of your league!" _

_"Himeko-chan, choose which one of us will be your date!" _

_"Oh no! I can't possibly choose between the 3 of you. You're all so cute!"_

* * *

><p>That's what she thought.<p>

"Yeah, right. Like we would fight over the likes of you." "We could do so much better than a self-centered girl." "Sorry, you're just not our type."

_'WHAT DID THEY SAY!' _Himeko never felt so insulted in her life. Except once and it was same people. _'Hmp! I thought they would change their attitude by now.'_

"Well if you three are so good, who are your dates?" Himeko demanded. Masaki and Mikito grinned, but Kitaru was a little worry.

"My date is a sweet girl named Gotokuji, Miyako-chan." Mikito happily answered.

"My girl is Akatsutsumi, Momoko. What about you, Kitaru? I don't think you have a date, yet." Masaki smirked. _'Damn you, Brick! I hate you!'_

"So, you're free?" Himeko said annoyed.

"Listen, even if I was free, I still wouldn't go with you. I rather stay home." Kitaru hinted.

"So, you do have a date?" Boomer sneered.

"N-No, I don't!"

"But you said even if you _were_ free."

"So?"

"Someone got a date!" Masaki teased.

"I SAID NO!"

"Then, you'll go with rat face!"

"Hell no!"

"So, whose your date?"

"Ka-" Kitaru covered his mouth. Mikito and Masaki did a high five for mission accomplished. They didn't notice that Himeko had already left during their arguement. _'I'll show you whose the rat face, Rowdyruff Boys! This calls for revenge!__'_

* * *

><p><em>In Ms. Keen's class<em>

"Alright, class, before the bell rings I want to remind you that anyone interested in volunteering to set up the school dance: the sign up sheet is in the hall." Ms. Keen announced. The girls weren't here, because at lunch they were called to tranform to the Powerpuff Girls Z. Apparently, the Amoeba Boys were arguing very loudly about their name. Lady still mad that she is not a boy. But they still have calm down since it's bothering the people. Meanwhile, the boys were snoozing away during class.

"Let's see who already sign up...(calling out random students' names)...and Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Masaki, Mikito, and Kitaru." The boys quickly woke up at the sound of their names were being called on the the sign up sheet. After the bell rang, the boys went straight to Ms. Keen to confront her that there has been a mistake.

"How's it possible? We didn't put our names on it." Masaki haggled.

"I'm sorry, but that's what it said. If you want to check, the sign up sheet is in the hall." advised. They did, but unfortunately, she was right. _'How could this be? Did someone else put our names on it?' _They thought about this, while roaming through the halls until they bumped into the girls. They looked at them and suddenly something click in their minds. But another thing took over their bodies and mind.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Momoko asked. They didn't replied, just looked at them coldly.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru caught this.

"Why did you put our names on the sign up sheet?" Masaki asked rudely.

"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked.

"We're talking about how our names and your names are on the sign up sheet." Mikito explained. _'What?' _The girls thought and ran to the sign up sheet. The boys followed them. They were right, but they didn't do it.

"It wasn't us!" Momoko stated.

"Oh yeah! Then who could it be?" Masaki expected an answer.

"We don't know, but it wasn't us. Please believe us, Mikito-kun!" Miyako pleaded. Mikito didn't look at her the whole time.

"That's not an answer." Kitaru quarreled. _'Why are they being so rude, all of a sudden?'_ Momoko and Miyako thought. Kaoru didn't pay attention to the whole argument, she was more focus on the list.

"Why do you assumed that it was us?" Momoko was becoming more angry.

"How could it not? Nobody else on that list knows us, except you three." Masaki replied harshly.

"But-"

"Just admitted already, Miyako-chan!" Mikito yelled at her. Miyako felt that she was about to cry. _'What's going on?'_

"Hey! Don't yelled at her!" Momoko protected her.

"Don't yelled at him!" Kitaru scolded.

_'This has gone far enough!'_ Kaoru thought. "Hey, if everyone stop and pay close attention to the sign up sheet." Kaoru pointed out, "See, look at the handwriting of our names. They're all the same, so that means one person wrote down all our names. Not each other." The handwriting was the same for all six names. It was in cursive too, so only one girl would fit. And speck of the devil...

"I'm so glad that all of you join to help with the dance." Himeko popped up.

"You signed our names, didn't you?" Momoko said.

"Now, it's not nice to accused of something they did. Even if it's true!" Himeko laughed evilly.

"Why?" Miyako asked.

"I need help that is all. And I don't think cleaning the whole classroom is a good punishment." Himeko smirked at the boys. At this time, the boys are quiet and not looking at any of the girls. Their faces still look mad, but you don't know who are they mad at. "Well, hope to see all of you, tomorrow after school." She left with the last laughed. The boys were turning around to head home.

"Hey, wait! Don't we get an apologize?" Momoko called out.

"Keep walking, boys." Masaki just kept walking.

"What just happen?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know..."

"Do their attitudes remind you of somebody?" Miyako wondered. They looked at each other, thinking _'No, it can't be...!'_

* * *

><p>Himeko was in her limo, driving off to her home. First, she had to make a quick phone call.<p>

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Hello, it's me. How are the subjects?"

"The results are very good, Princess. The secret weapon really did took control of their minds into negative ones. Pretty soon, it will take over their bodies. And they'll be at your control."

"Just what I wanted to hear." She hanged up. _'Everythings in place. The Powerpuff girls will be destroyed by the eviler Rowdyruff boys. The city will be mine. Maybe if I'm lucky, those 3 girls will be destroyed if their in the way. Maybe helping that monkey with the potion was such a good idea.'_

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU SHOCKED? I hope so, cause I suck at this. So, MERRY CHIRSTMAS! Here is my present to the people who have been reading C.O.F. Hopefully, I could get ch 9 on New Year Day. <strong>

**P.S. I didn't want to use Him, since I have no idea how's that gonna work. So, Princess was the 1st thing that I thought. **


	9. Who did it?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! And to celebrate: here is chapter 9! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Who did it?<span>

_Back at the Lab_

The girls were really upset about what happen. Kaoru was angry at a lot of things: Himeko, the fact that she's now forced to volunteer, and the boys. Momoko was the same. But Miyako was different. She felt her heart was weeping on the inside. He acted so different to her than normal. He even yelled at her. Overall, they were all confused. When the boys were mad at the girls and accused them, they saw...a black aura around them. But this was different than the monsters they fought when they were struck with the black ray. Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach are really concern about the girls.

"Uh...girls?" No answered.

"Girls?" Still no answered.

"GIRLS, SNAPPED OUT OF IT WAN!" Peach shouted. They shouldn't have, because now the girls are glaring at them, intensely.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Kaoru snapped at them.

"We had a long day." Momoko joined.

"Please, leave us alone." Miyako sternly but politely asked.

"Uh...what happen, girls?" Ken asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kaoru replied. Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach didn't know what she meant, so they were confused.

"It's sort of a...a...girl thing." Momoko lied.

"Oh, well let's not bother them." Professor Utonium learned not to interfere with girl things.

"But, Professor, we still need to talk to them about..."

"Oh, that's right! Girls, this may be a bad time, but we need to inform you about the Row-"

"Rowdyruff boys. That's the last thing we want to think of." Kaoru complemented. Momoko and Miyako nodded.

"Okay, but we must tell you that-" Now the girls are looking at Ken so cantankerously. Ken was scared and hided behind the Professor. They (with Peach) backed away from the room. The girls can finally think in peace. The Rowdyruff boys was _definitely _the _last_ thing the girls wanted to think.

After a while, "Maybe we were a little harsh on Ken, the Professor, and Peach. They didn't do anything wrong." Miyako regreted her actions.

"Yeah, we shouldn't take our anger out on them." Momoko agreed.

"_*sigh* _Yeah. Maybe we should apologize." Kaoru sighed. When they got up, their belts started blinking. No doubt the city is in troubled again. Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach ran back into the room.

"Girls, take a look at this!" Professor Utonium showed the girls what was happen to the city on their monitors. **{Screen/computer/television. You know what I mean!} **

What the monitors showed really shocked them all. The whole city was ruin. Trash was everywhere, the buildings had broken windows, cars were upside down, trees were cut down and some stores have been robbed.

"Who could have done this?" Miyako asked.

"That's actually the problem. We weren't able to capture the villian on tape." Ken explained, "Maybe the Mayor knows."

Just then..."POWERPUFF GIRLS, YOU MUST FIND OUT WHO RUINED THE CITY!" The Mayor poped up the screen.

"Huh? Mayor, you didn't see who it was?" Professor asked.

"Well...um...I..."

"What the Mayor's trying to say is that we looked out the window the entire time, but the person who done this crime: did it so fast that we didn't see their face. In fact, the person attack the city in 3 different places at the same time." Ms. Bellum expained.

_'3?' _the girls thought as they looked at each other. They know who could have done this.

"That's odd. Well, Powerpuff girls, you know what to do." They nodded.

"Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles! Powered Buttercup!" They flew out of the lab and head to the city. Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach followed behind in their van. It was even worse then what the monitors showed.

"Alright, girls. We need to find some clues on the criminal who wreck our beloved city. " said Blossom.

"Even if we know who done this..." Kaoru said quietly. All of them spent the night, searching through rubble, broken glass, and rubbish. At the break of dawn, they haven't found anything. Until, Blossom found...

_The Next Morning_

The girls were so tired in the morning. None of them could keep their eyes open at school. In class, it made it worse with the boring lessons. But to their surprise, the boys came to school with the very same condition as them. Dark circles around their eyes, walking limply, trying to stay awake. All 6 of them fell asleep in classroom, the entire day. When the final bell rings, Himeko walked up to them, took out a bullhorn, and...

"WAKEY, WAKEY! GET UP, ALL OF YOU!" She was satisfied when all six of them, immediately woke up. But it was too much, because all of them were vibrating, eardrums are popping out of their ears, coving their ears, or clearing their ears to make sure that they didn't go deaf.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Masaki screamed while coving his ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mikito couldn't hear thing anymore.

"That was too loud..." Miyako still a little dizzy and vibrating.

"What the hell was that?" Kaoru clearing her left ear.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT? WHY IS EVERYONE WHISPERING?" Poor Mikito.

"Well, how else was I suppose to keep everyone awake to help out the dance, remember?" Himeko remined them. The girls remember and started glaring at the boys. But, the boys don't know why.

"Alright, go to the auditorium for instructions." Himeko commanded and walked away. **{Does the school have an auditorium in the anime?}**

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU ALL FOR VOLUNTEERING WITH THE DANCE!" Himeko shouted with her bullhorn. She was on the stage where they have some decorations on it and a DJ set. It will also be where they will announced the King and Queen of the dance. "NOW, I WILL DIVIDE SOME OF YOU INTO GROUPS FOR FOOD, DECORATIONS, AND SETTING UP THE TABLES WE WILL HAVE." The girls hoped that they don't be in the same group with the boys. Oh, cruel world.<p>

Kitaru and Kaoru were in the same group for putting up decorations, Mikito and Miyako were the same for food, and so was Masaki and Momoko for setting up the tables. When the boys were trying to talk to the girls, they just ignored them. They were still mad about what happen yesterday and now they were even more furious that the boys acted like nothing happen. They won't forgive them unless they hear an apologize and an explanation.

The boys were getting more and more confused. First, they didn't know what happen after they were walking down the hall and bumped into the girls. Second, they wondered why the next morning they woke up from a lot of scratches and bruises from their hands and feet. Third, or why the city was destroyed when they saw it. _'What happen yesterday?' _they thought.

* * *

><p>When they were done for the day, everyone went home. They'll come back to finish. The girls were headed to the Professor's lab to see about the clue they collect. What Blossom found, surely convinced everyone that the Rowdyruff Boys damaged the city last night.<p>

_With the Boys_

The boys were in Mojo's hideout or what they call 'their home'. Brick was frantically searching around the house. Butch and Boomer were helping too.

"Dude, are you sure it's here? I don't see it." Boomer qustioned.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere. It's not here." Butch told him.

"It has to be!" Brick was getting worry.

_"_Maybe it's somewhere else?"

"No! I must have lost it here." Brick wasn't so sure. He woke up this morning and realize that it was gone. So, he had to grab another one.

"If it's not hear, then it could be at school, yesterday."

"Maybe...I just can't believe I lost it. Where did I left my favorite hat?" Brick kept searching.

* * *

><p><strong>HOORAY! HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! THE WORLD IS <span>NOT<span> GONNA END THIS YEAR! **


	10. Yours

**OMG! EVERYONE C.O.F. NOW HAS 10 CHAPTERS! I NEVER THOUGHT I GET THIS FAR! THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING! HOPE YOU ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p><span>Yours<span>

"Professor! How is analyzing coming up?" Momoko asked as she, Miyako, and Kaoru walked through the door. But, she shouldn't have asked, because they saw that the Professor, Ken, and Peach fell asleep during the examination. The couldn't blame them for sleeping, since they also spent all night trying to find clues for whoever damage the city. They shouldn't disturb them. They should figure out on their them, but how?

"Looks like it's up to us." Kaoru said while dragging the Professor, Ken, and Peach out of the way.

"How are we suppose to work the...thingy?" Miyako qustioned, "Do we even know which machine to use?"

"Come on! How hard can it be?" Momoko said as she took the evidence and press a big red button in the middle of the lab.

_With the boys _

Since the boys couldn't find Brick's favorite hat in their house. They decided to search for it at school. So, as they were walking towards the school (near Professor Utonium's lab), they looked at the destroyed city.

"Wow, this place is a dump." Boomer honestly admitted.

"No kidding. Whoever done this is a pure genius and super villian." said Brick

"Must be a pro too if he didn't get caught. We need that sort of thing if we are ever gonna beat the Powerpuff girls." Butch acknowledged. With everything going on, they had even forgoten about the Powerpuff girls. How could they? Those girls are the whole reason why they're going to school and drank that potion.

Just then a HUGE explosion erupt from behind them. They turned around to see part of a lab just exploded. They gotta check it out. It could be the person who mess up the city is going for another attack. They didn't bother to break in, the door was already open. They recognized this lab before. This was the same place where they stole the Powerpuff girls' clothes. Maybe the Powerpuff girls were here! The door swished open and saw the room was completely cover in grime and soot. _'Masaki-kun?' 'Mikito-kun?' 'Kitaru?' 'Momoko?' 'Miyako-chan?' 'Kaoru-chan?' 'What are they doing here?'_

"Are you, girls, ok? What happen here?" Mikito asked.

"Um...nothing..." the girls denied.

"Uh, something happen. Did a bomb blow up?" Kitaru assumed.

"One of us had to push a button." Kaoru emphasized to Momoko.

"Well, I was curious!" Momoko started to yell.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or should I mean US!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Girls! We shouldn't be mad at each other. We should be mad at the boys right now, remember. What are the boys doing here?" Miyako whispered. That's right.

"Hey! My hat!" Masaki noticed it in Momoko's hand. It was cover in much grime and soot.

"Your hat?" Momoko murmured. This was Masaki's hat? She was so sure that it was Brick's of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Yeah, my hat! You found it. Where was it?" Masaki asked as he took his hat back.

"Um...we found it on the ground. When we saw the city was trashed." Kaoru explained. _'So much for analyzing...thank goddness!'_

"What were you doing in town if you lost your hat? Did you see who who ruin our town?" Miyako asked.

"Uh...to tell ya the truth, we have no idea what happen yesterday." Mikito said. _'Huh?'_ the girls thought.

"Can you tell us what happen yesterday after we bump into you, girls?" Kitaru asked. The girls were confused. How could they not know? Is this a trick?

"You, guys, don't remember?" Kaoru said suspiciously.

"Not really. Next thing we knew, we were lying on the floor of our house with these..." Masaki said as him and his brothers show them their hands. The girls were surprised when the boys' hands were covered in bandages.

"And our feet really hurt too." Mikito added. All the angriness that Miyako felt just washed away when she realized that Mikito is in pain. She is just too forgiving.

"Are you okay, Mikito-kun?" Miyako comforted him. Momoko and Kaoru saw how Miyako just rushed over to Mikito and they shrugged. It means they could forgive the boys too.

"I'm fine, Miyako-chan." Mikito gave her a warm smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach again.

"So, what happen yesterday? Why were you ignoring us?" Kitaru asked.

"It...doesn't matter anymore. What are you doing here?"

"We saw the explosion. Do you hang out here?" Masaki asked.

"Ye-"

"AHH! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE LAB!" The Professor, Ken, and Peach finally woke up to see there was a giant hole in the lab. The girls didn't want to explain this one, so they ran out of there with the boys. Kaoru, Kitaru, Masaki, and Momoko ran in opposite directions, but Miyako and Mikito ran together to Miyako's house.

When they were trying to catch their breath, Mikito started laughing. This made Miyako stared at him, confusingly. "That was funny. The looks on all our faces were so hilarious." He continued to laugh again. Pretty soon, Miyako remember how they were all terrified. It was funny.

"I guess. So, this is my house." Miyako gestured her house to him.

"Wow! I never seen a house this big! My house is so old and run-down." Mikito hinted.

"Do you want to come inside?" Miyako asked. Hoping he say "yes".

"Sure, why not?" They went inside Miyako's house and so far, Mikito was amazed by everything. Miyako had to explained to Mikito to take off his shoes before ending her home. Just then, Miyako's grandma, Kiyoko Gotokuji, appeared.

"Welcome home. And you must be Mikito-kun. I have heard a lot about you from my granddaughter. My, my, you are a cute fellow." She said as she pinched Mikito's cheeks.

"Ow, thank you. You got a sweet house."

"Oh, thank you. Please make yourself at home." She left and Miyako and Mikito went upstairs to Miyako's room.

"Your grandma is so cool."

"Yes, I really love my obachan. How many family members do you have beside your brothers?"

"Um...my momma. I think that's it."

"Really?" Miyako seemed shocked. They sat there for a while until Mikito looked over at Miyako's bed. Something purple caught his eye.

"Hey, what's this?" He grab it.

"Ah, that is Octi! My best friend when I was little."

"He's so cute!" He kept playing around with it. This was the first time Miyako seen Mikito showed any interest in something. Did he ever had a toy to play with? Seeing his face like this, reminds her of a little child. His voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to make some food for the dance?" That's right. Miyako forgot about that. "So, uh...do you know how to cook? 'Cause I...uh...don't know." He was slightly embarrassed, telling her this. Like Miyako should know, because Mikito doesn't seem like the guy who cooks/bake. **{Kitaru/Butch seems to be the one though.}** She giggled at his face, which made him more embarrassed.

"I'll teach you. We can use my kitchen right now, if you want to." She stood and held out her hand to see if he would accept it. He did. They went down to the kitchen to get started.

"We should wash our hands." After they dried their hands, Miyako handed Mikito kind of a light blue, girly apron. He looked at her if she was serious. She didn't know the look Mikito was giving, because she was getting out pots and pans. He put it on anyways, hoping none of his brothers were spying him. If they were, they probably be laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe and take pictures of him and sent it to all the villians.

Let's get cooking. Miyako taught Mikito how to make some rice balls with different patterns for the seaweed. They made some yakitori, ozoni, cucumber salad, deep-fried wonton, daigakuimo, and orange kanten jelly. The food will be stored in Miyako's house until the day of the dance. While they made the food, sometimes Mikito would throw some food at her and they sort of gotten to this _little_ food fight. They were laughing and having fun the whole time.

Soon, it was getting late and Mikito should get going. Miyako waved good bye and was about to head back inside, until she was stopped when someone's hand was on her shoulder. She turn around to see Mikito was looking down at his feet, all red. Why?

The next thing he did: he kissed her.

"See ya at school, Miyako-chan!" He smiled while blushing. He ran away, leaving her all surprise. She soon smiled and felt her cheeks becoming warm for Mikito stole her first kiss. So, did Mikito too. It was special night.

* * *

><p><strong>T_T I'M SO SORRY! I BEEN SO BUSY LATER AT SCHOOL WITH THIS BIG PROJECT ON I'M WORKING ON! Can anyone tell everything about Iowa? Or some websites I could go to? I can't use wikipedia. <strong>

**Another note: Yes (from ep.20) Ken, Profeesor, and Peach can sleep through an explosion. They did when Mojo broke in and blew a hole in the hole to get the chemical Z to create horrible monsters a.k.a. the Rowdyruffs Boys were made! **

**And I looked up some dishes online. I'm not Japanese. **

**YAY! MIYAKO AND MIKITO KISSED. I think it was about time. **


	11. Final Thoughts

**Why do I take so long to update chapters? I don't know. This is a boring chapter in the beginning, but the end seems interesting. **

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY AND MY BIRTHDAY! Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><span>Final thoughts <span>

So far, the dance is coming soon and everything is all prepared. Strangely, this dance's theme is unusual. Himeko declared that the dance will Yin and Yang. **{That is a clue. Remember it}**

_'Weird. Usually, dances are stars or something stupidly romantic.'_ Kaoru thought as she was laying on her bed. She just got off the phone with both Momoko and Miyako.

_Flashback_

_"OMG! MIYAKO-CHAN'S FIRST KISS!" _

_"I know, Momoko-chan. Please don't make a big deal." _

_"HOW WAS IT? TELL ME! _

_"It was...magical..." Miyako blushed into the phone. _

_"Wow! I want my first kiss to like that! _

_"Didn't you already had it with the frog?" Kaoru smirked as she felt Momoko fuming into the phone._

_"That did NOT count, Kaoru-chan!" _

_"Riiiiight..." _

_"SHUT UP!" _

_"Please, don't fight again." _

_"Sorry, I forgot this is all about Miyako! So, you and Mikito-kun are now boyfriend and girlfriend?" _

_"Um...*blushes*...I don't know. Maybe..."_

_"What do you mean? Of course, he's your BOYFRIEND now." _

_"I agree with Momoko-chan. It does sound like you, two, are at that level._

_"Oh, well...what about you, Momoko-chan?" _

_"Huh? What do you mean?" _

_"Isn't Masaki-kun your boyfriend too?" _

_"Yeah, isn't he?__" _

_"..." _

_"Hello? Momoko-chan? _

_"You still there?" _

_*click*_

_"Somebody's shy. Well, I gotta go. See ya, Miyako-chan." _

_"Bye, Kaoru-chan!" _

_End Flashback_

And that's all Kaoru remember. Truthfully, she already knows her relationship with Kitaru. But wait. The dance is tomorrow. How will Kaoru show up with Kitaru without the others seeing them together? They will know that the two of them are dating!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Momoko was sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow while thinking about Masaki. He is her boyfriend, isn't he? Or are they just friends hanging out? No, it was more than friends. But she can't tell! They're just dating. Right?

Oh, all this thinking is making Momoko confused. Okay, she's going to the dance tomorrow with Masaki. That's counts as a date. And it means they're dating. And dating would soon equal to a boyfriend. YES! It makes sense! After that, Masaki is now her boyfriend.

She lay down on her bed, smiling at her conclusion. But one thing popped into her mind. Does Masaki considered her as his girlfriend?

* * *

><p>At the moment<p>

Miyako is doing the same thing as Momoko. Mikito=boyfriend? Does that make sense? She's trying to search the answer into her heart, but she's needs a sign. Telling her 'yes, he is.' She walked towards her window to find the answer. She opened it and gazed at the sky, finding that the clouds are in funny shapes right now.

She pointed one that looked like a flower, a butterfly, a bunny, and oh yes: a bubble. Eventually, the clouds started to look like her friends" Momoko and Kaoru. The Momoko cloud was smiling and eating something like the real Momoko, while the Kaoru was grinning with a thumbs up like the real Kaoru. And there was one with them as the Powerpuff Girls, a Ken cloud, a Professor cloud, Peach cloud, Octi cloud, Takaaki cloud, Obachan cloud, and a...Mikito cloud.

The Mikito cloud was smiling at her. Sending butterflies in her tummy like the real Mikito does. She continued to stared at it until it started to formmed into the memories Mikito and her shared. Maybe this was the sign she was looking for?

* * *

><p>In Mojo's home<p>

The boys were chilling as they usually do. They haven't entertained themselves lately, because Mojo hasn't been home anymore. Nobody has seen the monkey since...when? Oh, great. They can't even remember.

Butch was leaning back against the wall. Kicking stuff that was near him. Kicking...that reminded him of Kaoru. The tomboy that hated him, until she revealed more about to him. That girl is one of a kind, all right. No other like her. But lately, things are happening strangely. The monkey is never here, the town was destroyed, the girls were mad at them, they had cuts and bruises on their hands and feet, no memory of the night when the town was destroyed, and Himeko is acting very suspicious recently. Something wasn't right or maybe they were missing a piece in their puzzle. What is going on?

Brick was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. So bored. As he was thinking, he was thinking about Momoko. The girl that seemed so different to him. No other girl has the same affect as she did to him. She was different, somehow, but he couldn't explained it. What was it about her that made him feel this way? Exactly, what was this feeling? Love or something else?

Boomer was laying upside down in a corner. He still hasn't told his brothers that he kissed a girl. They probably lectred him about the dangers of being close to this girl, which he knows that his Miyako would never hurt a fly. Or they get jealous that he, Boomer, kissed a girl before they did. Looks like baby Boomer is no long a baby. His Miyako? His...?Should he even say that Miyako is _his_? He wanted her be his. Will she accept to be his? Does she want to be too? There was a word for it, maybe two? What was it? His? Hers? Was it the word love? Does he love Miyako?_ 'I think...I think I do. I love...' _

**TH-THUMP! TH-THUMP! **Something is happening to Boomer. His heart is beating faster and faster. Maybe _too_ fast. He's not feeling good. He is in pain right now, and not in a good way. He stood up and clutching to where his heart is. He's sweating and breathing heavily. What's happening? He started to black out.

"BOOMER!"

"Boomer! Are you all right! Speak to us! BOOMER!" That was the last thing he heard. The last thing he saw was Brick and Butch running towards him. The last image/thought he had was Miyako...and Bubbles?

* * *

><p><em>In Another Place<em>

A scientist walks into a room with the lights turned off but can still see since a window is opened. The scientist walk towards a shadow, facing the window. "Um...one of your test subjects..."

"I know."

"Oh, well...if this keeps happening-"

"I know. Trouble...for us." The shadow paused, "Is _that_ the antidote?"

"Yes."

The shadow scoffed."Couldn't you, people, make a better antidote! Anything but _that_!"

"Sorry, but it conquers all."

The shadow gave it a moment."Fine, dismissed."

"But, what about-"

"I'll take care of it. Go back to work."

"Yes, of course." The scientist left. There left the shadow alone, speaking to itself. "Those girls are ruining _everything_. Even before the Powerpuff girls show up. No matter, this is a minor setback. Everything will go as planned. Things will fall right into place when the stupid dance will start, tomorrow night." The shadow stepped out of the room. "And I still need to figure out what to wear. All these pretty dresses, daddy bought for me are all too much for me to decide and choose." Himeko laughed.

She didn't notice a monkey outside her window.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we're wrapping everything up and going towards of what we all waited for. The dance. And this chapter has left a lot of questions but it's coming up. Butch is close to finding the answer and Boomer fainted.<strong>

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY AND MY BIRTHDAY! And I hope to get a lot of reviews as a present. R&R~**


	12. Dreams Reveals the Truth pt1

**DANG IT! DANG IT! DANG IT! I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPLOAD ON FRIDAY! UGH! So, I'm gonna pretend: -4-13-12-**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! It's the year anniversary of COF! Wow, that is...sad. It takes me a year to write just 12 chapters and I'm not even done with yet. I really need to hurry up. Anyways, if I don't, I'll probably see you on the 2nd year anniversary of COF. Enjoy!~ **

* * *

><p><span>Dreams Reveals the Truth pt.1<span>

"Boomer...Boomer...wake up...Boomer..." A soft, angel-like voice called to him. _'Who is it? Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?' _He eyes started to open slowly. As his vision cleared, he turn his head to the person who called him. Her voice sounded like Miyako. But it wasn't her, it was...Bubbles?

"Bubbles?" He was shocked.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Bubbles said cheerfully. She was kneeling beside him while he was laying on the ground. He sat up to find that everywhere around him is dark and black. It was just Bubbles and him, alone.

"What happen? Where am I? And why are you here?" Boomer had so many questions. Bubbles just giggled at his sillyness, which for some reason made him blush. He realize that giggle was like Miyako's.

"You fainted and right now we're inside your mind. Outside, you're probably sleeping." She said.

"Why did I black out?"

"Because you figure it out. The thing that can heal you."

"What are you talking about? And why are you here!" He started shouted. She didn't give him an answer, just a blank face. She wasn't even looking at him, but at their surroundings.

"Why are we enemies? Why do we fight? Why _should_ we fight? Are we suppose to hate each other?" She gave him those questions to think about. He thought he knew the answer when he opened his mouth, but nothing came out as he was starting to have second thoughts.

"Uh...Oh! Because you have the light-power-aura-thingy. And I was made out of _monkey hair_." He gagged at the last part.

"Well, Mojo was hit by the black ray and I was hit by the light ray. But you are also made from my DNA too." He winced, because he didn't want to be reminder that he was part girl too.

"So!"

"That means you also have some good inside of you too. You don't have to be villians. *giggles some more* I remember the time you try to be villians will Him's black particles and we stopped you by kissing you." He shuddered on how gross that day was.

"I still don't know what your talking about. We're just enemies, that's all." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Can't we be _more_ than enemies?" She moved a little _too_ close to his face.

"Um...like what? Friends?" He backed away from her slowly. He was getting nervous now. _'What is up with her?'_

"That's not what I had in mind." She retreated away from him and he was relieved...right?

"What did you had in mind?" He was afraid to ask.

"Nothing, just think about what I said, okay?"

"Okay? I-"

"Because, the one you care deeply for, or in this case _love_, and the one you hate is closer than you think." Boomer didn't know what Bubbles meant. The next thing he knew, everywhere around him and Bubbles started to become white instead of black. The ground rumbled and began to shake like an earthquake. Pieces of his mind starts to fade into reality.

"Oh, dear. Is it time for you to be waking up already? Oh, well. I might as well do it then already."

"Do wha-!" Before Boomer could finish his question, Bubbles kissed him on his cheek. He was getting sleepy and feeling lightheaded. He fell to the ground, leaving the fake but realistic Bubbles giggling to herself. Something flashed and Boomer saw Bubbles turning into Miyako.

"Think about what I said."

His eyes open wide and he heard a small gasp. He turned to his side to see Miyako. Her face expression was first worried, then relief.

"Miyako, is that you?" He was not sure after his dream.

"Of course, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where I am?" He asked before he looked around. It was Miyako's room. He got up and realize that a wash cloth was on his forehead.

"You're in my room."

"Huh? Why am I in your room? I thought I was at Mom- my house. And where are my brothers?" He corrected himself.

"Oh, it's really a _long _story, but your brothers are downstairs with Momoko-chan and Kaoru-chan."

"Hm...we got time." It was just an excuse for him and Miyako to be alone together.

"Okay, let's see...I heard from Kaoru that you fainted for some reason and your brothers were rush to your side. So...they carried you and try to get you to the hospital and ran past Kaoru when she was walking around the neighborhood. She stopped them and they quickly explain what happen. She told them that the hospital is so far away from here, but my house is not. She thought I could help you. So they did, but I really don't know what to do. All I did was put that cloth on your head and let you sleep on my bed. They told me what happen, and we later told Momoko-chan too and she came over."

"...Not that long of a story, you know." He chuckled.

"I guess not. Well, I guess I should tell everyone that you're okay, now. Everyone was worried." She got to leave, "Thanks goodness you woke up." But just when she said that, Bubbles appeared, replacing Miyako. Boomer was wide eyed and rubbed his eyes to make sure. He opened them to see that she was already gone.

A few seconds later, Brick and Butch barged right in. They were relieved he was alright and unharm.

"Oh, god, Boomer! Don't ever scare us like that!" Brick said. He may be yalling at him, but he really is glad his brother is alive.

"Man, what happen? You nearly made us wet our pants! Why'd you faint?" Butch asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I was thinking about a lot of stuff and then my heart started beating fast and I...black out?"

"Well that doesn't make sense, but as long as you're okay, it' all good."

"Oh, I gotta tell you guys something. You'll never guess who I saw in my dreams!" Boomer needed to know what his dream meant. His brothers were confused as Boomer started to explain.

* * *

><p>"So, he's fine now, right?"<p>

"Yes, Mikito-kun, just woke up."

"Good! Man, as long as his brothers stopped worrying." Kaoru complained. The girls were downstairs in Miyako's living room and her grandma was outside their house at the moment. When Boomer was resting, Brick and Butch would not stopped pacing back and forth, worrying every minute about their 'weakest' brother. Kaoru and Momoko did their best to cheer them up and stop them from being so nervous, but it didn't work too long because Kaoru thought it was smart to say: "Relax, it's not like he's gonna die or anything."

"I didn't mean it like!" Kaoru defended herself.

"Think about your choice of words! When you said that, their faces were pale as white." Momoko argued back, "Right, Miyako-chan?...Miayko-chan?"

Miyako wasn't listening. Momoko and Kaoru noticed that she was just staring at her window.

"Miyako?"

"...Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Why were you staring at your window? Is it your grandma?"

"No...it's just...I thought I saw...something climbed up a tree near my room. It had fur..."

"So, was it a-"

"HEY!" "HUH!" "WHAT THE-!" The girls heard yelling from her room. The boys must be in trouble. They ran up as quickly as they can, but what they didn't heard was a crash that hit the ground hard.

* * *

><p>"So...you were dreaming about Bubbles?"<p>

"Yes."

"And she was talking about weird stuff like us and the Powerpuff Girls should _not_ be enemies?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...I see."

"So..."

"...Brick, do your thing."

"What?" _**HIT! **_"OW! What did you do that for! And Butch, why did you tell him to hit me!" Boomer whined while rubbing his head.

"Because, _stupid_, don't you get it! It was bad enough that you dreamed about powerpuff, then this powerpuff tells you that we all should be friends!" Brick yelled. Knocking some sense intp his brother's mind, literally.

"Well, dreams do tell meanings that goes around your mind subconsciously." Butch explained.

"So, are you saying that Boomer is the one who thinks that we should not be enemies?"

"Maybe, not to mention, that Boomer technically does have Bubbles's DNA...Maybe that's it! Boomer has some of Bubbles's DNA, so that part of him is his 'good' side. Just like you with Blossom and me with Buttercup."

_'But you are also made from my DNA too. That means you also have some good inside of you too. You don't have to be villians.' _Bubbles's words rang in his head. _'Because you figure it out. The thing that can heal you. Mojo was hit by the black ray and I was hit by the light ray. Can't we be more than enemies? That's not what I had in mind. Because, the one you care deeply for, or in this case love, and the one you hate is closer than you think. Think about what I said.' _Couple of more words came in. It was hurting Boomer's head as he still haven't figure those other things she said.

_'Why are we enemies? Why do we fight? Why should we fight? Are we suppose to hate each other?' _He wanted her voice out of his head. He felt like banging his head against the wall a few times to get it out, but this was not his house. He looked over at Butch and Brick who were still talking. He glanced over to Miyako's window and saw the strangest thing. It was dark outside and something was shaking the branch of a the tree near the window. Boomer thought it was a squirrel, until he saw that it was much bigger and wearing a big hat and monkey fur?

It was Mojo! Outside Miyako's window! Spying on them!

Boomer was too shocked that he pointed a finger towards the window and instantly yelled. "HEY!" His brothers followed his direction and shocked as well. "HUH!" "WHAT THE!"

The boys heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It must be the girls and they must have heard their shouts. The boys turned their attention to the doorknob that was rattling, instead of Mojo. They didn't notice that Mojo accidentally lost his balance and fell out of the tree. The girls stormed in to see everyone was fine.

"Is eveything ok? What was with all the yelling?" Kaoru asked while sitting on the floor next to Kitaru.

"Yeah, we're fine,...we just..." Masaki said while looking over the window to see nothing was there anymore, "...thought...we saw...something."

"Like what?" Momoko asked still standing at the doorway.

"Like a mon-hpm!" Mikito almost spilled before Kitaru covered his mouth.

"A mon...?"

"A...monk! Yeah...! He was floating...above your window...looks like he's gone...hehe." Masaki nervously covered the tricks. At first, the girls thought that excuse was ridiculous, but seeing the boys' faces with big innocent smiles and imaginary halos above their heads, they just went along with it.

They sat down and had a brief chat about the dance tomorrow. That's when Momoko realized something.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan!~" Kaoru did not like that tone of voice Momoko used, "You _still _don't have a date to the dance, do you?"

"Geh! I told you I don't want to talk about!"

"Oh, that reminds me! Kitaru never told us who his date was, because the bell rang right after that. So, who is she?" Masaki was persistent.

"I don't have one!"

"LIAR!"

By this time, Miyako, Mikito, Masaki, and Momoko were pushing Kitaru and Kaoru up against a corner together. One slip of the tongue and they could be discovered for sure.

"Ok you know what, why can't you two just go out with each other? It's only for one dance and then you're free to ignore each other. It doesn't have to mean anything, it's just...at least can't everybody go there and have a good time?" Momoko really wanted everyone to go. She didn't know that what she said was the perfect excuse. Kaoru turned and pretend to looked at Kitaru sternly, but in reality her eyes said like 'follow my lead.'

"Ok, fine! Whoever this girl is, cancel it! You're taking me whether you like it or not." She sounded grumpy and cold.

"If I have to go with you, then I'll definitely hate it. But if I'm doing for my brothers, okay." Everyone cheered as they all are now going together on a triple date. So much fun, they'll have! They were so excited to notice Kaoru leaning over to Kitaru and said, "We totally have them fooled. Nice acting." and he responded back, "Thanks, you too."

Later that night 

Time passed by and it was so late. Kaoru, Momoko, and the boys can't walk back home at this late hour, so it was a sleepover at Miyako's house. She got the extra mats and blankets to set up in her room for everyone but one s short for herself, so she can sleep in her own bed. Mikito was right to her (on the floor) follow by Masaki, Momoko, Kaoru, and Kitaru in that order next to each other. While, everyone was asleep, Kitaru however couldn't. He toss and turn so much, it got to the point where he just stared at the ceiling. He thought no one else would be awake until a figure got up. He saw that it was Masaki and he was looking over at the dozing Momoko. He started to lean towards her more and more without waking her up. Where he was a little lose to her face, Kitaru stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. Masaki only shushed him, then place a soft kiss on Momoko's cheek, yet she still did not wake up.

"Man, relax! I wasn't gonna do anyting. Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nah, you?"

"I did for a little while." He looked towards Kaoru and then up to Kitaru, who didn't the look on Masaki's mischievous face. "Why don't you give it a try?" He teased.

"Huh?" Kitaru looked over at to where Masaki was looking at and slowly started to realize it. His face was red from blushing, then to anger. "Dude, no way!"

He smirked."Come on, chicken! Just a little one and she won't know." Kitaru knew his brother would later blackmail him for this soon, but it's better than hearing Masaki telling everyone that he was a chicken. So, he slowly and steadly lean towards the snoring Kaoru. He could feel the sweat dripping as he got more and more closer to her face. A cheek, the lips, or even her nose would make him have butterflies in his stomach. Then, he stopped and found a loophole. As Masaki smirked grew bigger, it fell when Kitaru quickly peck at her forehead and went back to bed.

"Hey!" He silently whispered.

"You didn't say where." And went to sleep. Masaki grumbled as he will get him next time and went back to sleep.

Butch and Brick found themselves in a dark place with no one else around them. They didn't know where they were or how they got here. In real life, they were dreaming inside their heads.

It was as endless place of darkness and they were all alone. Until someone approached them in their separate minds.

In Brick's mind

"What the-HELLO! Is anybody here!"

"Well, I'm here!" A soft angel-like voice called out from behind him. He turned and frozed.

"No..."

In Butch's mind

Butch figure this would be a dream. He decided if he walked further, he could what this dream was all about. After miles and miles of what felt like forever (when it was 5 minutes) he grew tried that this place is pointless to travel. So, he sat down and rest for a moment.

"Tried already, loser?" A angel-like voice with a little attitude spoke to him from the behind. He turned to see who called him a loser, until he was shocked.

"You..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter is too long right now, so I will continue this on the next chapter. Don't be surprise if the next one is short. I'm sorry I haven't post anything, since I have to study for testing and project overload at the end of the year. And I'm more creating drama (more like stalling) until it all leads to the dance! Hope you enjoy! Asian Peace Out!~ <strong>


	13. Author Note: I'm so sorry

**9-8-12:**

**Hello everyone. I have some good news and/or some bad news, depending on how you see it.**

**As you can tell, it's been 4 months since I updated this story. **

**First, I'm really sorry about the long waits...it's really hard for me to try and balance my school life while writing 4 on-going stories at the same time. {And another one that will be prewritten.} High school sucks! **

**Anyways I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but I am discontinuing C.O.F. I'M SO SORRY! This has nothing to do with my school life. But a few weeks ago, I was re-reading C.O.F and I realized that I hate where this was going. I noticed lots of spelling mistakes and grammar; I apologize for my lack of English. And my biggest problem was that I rushed this story too fast. That irritated me that I did not noticed it in the beginning. **

**This was one of my first stories and I was still new at writing. Well, now I think I improved a little over the time and now going back and re-reading this whole story made me so angry with myself. **

**When I first thought about this plot, my intentions were that this was going to focus on the PPGZ and RRBZ complicated school life with each other. I planned it out, until that stopped after chapter 3 where I now made everything up at the top of my head. I was never even going to mention the potion again after the first chapter, but now made it the start of the mystery questions. And I was disappointed that I made this all about one dance.**

**But now, it pains me to say that I'm stopping everything now after one year of grueling work. I was going to ignore it at first and move on with the story, but I can't.**

**But then I thought, no. I'm not going to give up. So, now the good news is that C.O.F. will return again and will be better. I am rewriting this whole entire story now. This will be different, new, fresh, and how I like it. There will be changes and some that will be sort of the same. **

**But for now, I'm going to take a break. This will be a golden opportunity for me to watch all of PPGZ episodes so I can stick to their characters, since they were so ooc! Also, change the personality of the boys a little. Boomer getting hit and being called stupid all the time; I don't know what I was thinking. I must have been stuck in the original.  
><strong>

**Though, this story will be deleted after I post the new C.O.F. I just can't look at it anymore and it is a waste to have a discontinued story hogging space on my profile. So, say goodbye to this story. **

**Thank you again and I am so sorry. I will come back with the new C.O.F. I promised.  
>So, that's it for now. Asian Peace Out!~ Bye!~<strong>


End file.
